Trust Me
by BaekbeeLu
Summary: Awalnya Sehun pikir memilih Luna adalah akhir dari pencarian cintanya. Namun, sesuatu terjadi hingga Luna meninggalkan Sehun dengan membawa separuh jiwa dan cintanya pergi. Sehun kalut, Ia terpuruk dalam kesedihan yang mendalam. Hingga akhirnya Luna-lah yang menjadi alasan pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Gadis cantik dengan rambut coklat keemasannya yang indah. HunHan. GS . DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

"Trust Me"

..

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

..

Leght : Two Shoot

..

Genre : Romance and Family

..

Rate : T

..

GS for Uke

..

WARNING : Typo, Gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't Like don't Read guys^^

..

Happy Reading!

..

CHAPTER 1

..

Seharusnya ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan untuk Sehun karena hari sakral perjalanan cintanya akan berhenti di hari ini juga. Hari pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis keturunan China yang berprofesi menjadi seorang sekretaris di kantor tempatnya mencari nafkah, sekretaris wanita yang juga merupakan anak dari kolega perusahaannya. Semua hal sudah di persiapkan jauh hari dan terlaksana selancar mungkin tanpa kesalahan. Dari mulai wedding organizer, gaun pengantin, hingga hotel dan gereja tempat yang akan menjadi saksi Sehun akan menyatakan sumpahnya dengan mempersunting wanita yang dicintainya. Menjadi tempatnya _pulang_ yang baru serta ibu dari Sehun-Sehun kecil yang menggemaskan.

Sehun sudah menjalani hubungan dengan wanita yang di cintainya sejak empat tahun silam, di saat hari Ia di angkat menjadi pemimpin perusahaan untuk menggantikan Ayahnya yang memimpin. Wanita itu berkepribadian hangat dan lembut. Senyumnya seindah malaikat, wajahnya secantik bidadari, dan Ia memiliki sepasang mata rusa berkilau mutiara. Kulitnya seputih salju, dan ia memiliki sifat keibuan yang menjadi poin penting Sehun menyukainya saat keponakannya _Taeoh_ datang mengunjungi kantornya untuk mengajak Sehun bermain di saat pertemuan meeting besarnya yang sibuk. Gadis itu yang merawat keponakannya, hingga membuat hati Sehun yang dingin meleleh bagai coklat yang di panaskan. Sehun langsung jatuh cinta.

Mereka sering bersama hingga sampai pada Sehun yang menaruh hati pada sekretarisnya sendiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka mulai berbagi kasih, menjalani segala bentuk kencan dan prilaku wajar sepasang kekasih hampir di setiap waktu luang, hingga jalan dihubungan mereka yang ke 30 bulan Sehun melamar gadisnya secara terang-terangan pada awak media hingga menggemparkan hampir keseluruh kota besar di Korea Selatan. Mendapat dukungan yang positif dari keluarganya begitu pula keluarga calon mertuanya bukan hal yang sulit bagi Sehun.

Seharusnya begitu. Namun, Tuhan menggoreskan luka hingga berdarah nanah pada hatinya. Bukan karena calon istrinya yang berkhianat dengan ketahuan tidur dengan lelaki lain, melainkan karena Tuhan menjemputnya pulang terlebih dahulu. Tepat di hari pernikahan mereka. Tuhan menjemputnya dengan cara mengambil nyawa calon istrinya lewat kecelakaan tunggal saat perjalanannya menuju gereja tempat mereka akan menyatukan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Calon istrinya meninggalkan Sehun dengan membawa segala cinta mereka juga separuh jiwa Sehun yang dibawanya pergi bersamaan dengan gaun pengantin putih pemberian Sehun yang berlumuran darahnya yang suci.

Seharusnya Sehun tau. Mengapa langit Seoul terlihat mendung berkabut abu-abu di saat hari pernikahannya di adakan. Perkiraan hujan dari berita peramalan cuaca semalam rupanya menjadi saksi nyata bahwa hari inilah semua tangisnya meluruh. Semua air mata yang tidak pernah dikeluarkannya, sekarang menetes tanpa di perintah. Semuanya jatuh ikut membasahi bumi bersamaan dengan langit mendung yang ikut menangisi kemalangannya ditinggal orang yang sangat Ia cintai. Pemakaman calon istrinya sudah selesai, jasatnya sudah di kubur bersama dengan cincin pengantin mereka serta gaun pengantin baru yang lebih bersih dikenakannya. Setidaknya, walaupun angannya yang ingin menempuh kehidupannya yang baru tidak terlaksana berdasarkan keinginannya. Sehun ingin pengantinnya tidur di tempat peristirahatan terindah, menjadi mayat paling cantik yang pernah ada di dunia dan berbaring dengan nyaman di tempat tidurnya yang baru untuk selamanya.

 _Xiao Luna 20 April 1992 – 10 September 2013_

* * *

Oktober, 2015

Musim gugur. Siapa yang tidak suka musim yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan lewat dedaunan gugurnya yang indah. Warna cerah kuning ke coklatan mendominasi hingga menghiasi setiap jalanan tempat berpijak. Langit cerah dengan matahari yang menyinari dunia lewat cahaya yang lembut tak menusuk merupakan salah satu kelebihan yang dibawanya. Angin sejuk sedikit dingin namun menyenangkan itu juga menjadi prihal penting mengapa musim ini begitu di sukai. Langit sore dengan beberapa awan menggantung lembut serta keindahan warnanya yang mendamba, hanya Tuhan-lah yang bisa membuat keajaiban secantik itu.

Gadis cantik dengan tinggi 168 cm serta _stiletto_ dengan tumitnya 7 cm itu berhenti sejenak setelah berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang yang berdesakkan di pintu kedatangan. Kopernya besar pinknya yang menggemaskan di genggamnya erat-erat takut terlepas bila saja menabrak kerumunan manusia yang berjejer rapi berdiri di depan sana. Kaca mata hitam bertengger sombong di hidungnya yang bangir, menyembunyikan kornea mata yang sesungguhnya secantik sinar bulan purnama dengan bertabur bintang berkilauan di sekitarnya. Rambutnya yang coklat keemasan bergelombang gantung itu bergerak pelan mengikuti alur kepalanya yang mentoleh keberbagai arah. Ia menggeram pelan, berada di kerumunan manusia seperti ini membuat kepalanya pusing hingga otot-otot kakinya terasa pegal karena sepanjang perjalanan menggunakan _stiletto_ merahnya yang cantik.

Tungkai panjangnya yang menawan melangkah pelan ke arah bangku panjang yang di sediakan sebagai fasilitas kenyamanan di bandara. Perjalanan dari Manhattan menuju Seoul bukanlah waktu yang singkat, belum lagi bersama koper besar yang cukup berat ini di bawanya. Sungguh, lelah sudah menjalar. Tapi, baru lima langkah diambilnya tiba-tiba ponsel dalam saku mantel _mocca_ nya berdering pelan. Melihat siapa yang menghubunginya, gadis cantik ini menggerutu tak jelas.

"Dimana?! Aku sudah menunggu 60 menit di sini. Dosamu begitu besar telah membuat titisan Dewi Athena sepetiku berjamur menunggu, _gege_ " katanya sedikit berlebihan ketika menggunakan lima belas menit menjadi enam puluh menit.

Yang disebrang sana terkekeh pelan "Jalanan macet, lulu. Dari Seoul ke Incheon cukup padat, maafkan aku. Ada toko sepatu di sebelah kiri jalan, mau menitip _flatshoes?_ Ku yakin _stiletto_ mu yang mungil itu cukup membuat kakimu lelah" katanya menawarkan

Luhan. Gadis berambut gelombang cantik itu melirik _stiletto_ nya dan mendesah pelan "Warna pink dengan mawar-mawar kecil yang menjadi motifnya. Lima belas menit. Gak pakai lama, _ge_ " lalu melanjutkan kembali kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang sedari tadi di incarnya seperti mangsa.

Tapi lagi-lagi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi kembali menimpa sialnya hingga asap mengepul dari puncuk kepalanya yang menggeram marah. Rasanya seperti terbakar hingga asap itu bisa meracuni kerongkongan umat yang melintas di depannya. Oh, itu berlebihan.

Namun, siapa yang tidak akan marah ketika dengan lancangnya ada seseorang yang dengan seenak kepalanya bertindak kurang ajar merengkuh tubuhnya erat. Bahkan, orang yang tidak di kenal ini menggumamkan nama seseorang yang baru pertama kali muncul di telinga. Hei ! Dia salah orang. Laki-laki ini begitu gila dan tidak takut akan hukum pengadilan yang bisa saja setelah ini Luhan akan melaporkannya dan memenjarakannya di ruang jeruji besi karena melakukan pelecehan!

Dengan pelajaran sedikit ilmu _taekwondo_ yang digelutinya saat JHS bersama sahabatnya Baekhyun, Luhan memutar badannya dengan kasar dan menendang laki-laki itu dengan tumit _stiletto_ nya yang _hampir_ mengenai kemaluannya. Sungguh berani seorang Luhan. Hingga membuat lelaki dengan balutan Jas formal hitam itu meringis sangat kesakitan dan di papah oleh orang-orang berbadan besar…. _bodyguard_ nya.

..

Ditinggalkan oleh Luna selama dua tahun ternyata tidak cukup membuat Sehun melupakan kenangan serta cintanya yang begitu dalam pada wanita itu. Bukan mudah selama ini Sehun membiarkan separuh jiwanya pergi, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan selalu tergiang di kepalanya. Apa salahnya selama ini? Apa semua kebaikan yang selalu ia lakukan selama nafasnya berhembus tidak lebih dari cukup?. Sehun yakin, dia bukan jenis lelaki brengsek yang banyak berbuat manusia lain merasa kesusahan, dia juga tidak pernah menyakiti seseorang terutama kaum wanita.

Dia selalu melakukan kebaikan yang dia bisa untuk membantu orang-orang yang membutuhkannya, namun kenapa Tuhan mengambil cinta pertama sekaligus yang terakhir menurutnya itu pergi? Apa Luna merasa terbebani untuk menikah dengan Sehun? Tidak. Mereka saling mencintai, Sehun tau itu. Ia tidak pernah menemukan kebohongan dari sorot mata rusa milik Luna yang menampakkan bahwa Ia menyesal atau terbebani ketika memilih jalan untuk hidup bersamanya. Sorot mata Luna selalu hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Ia tidak pernah membuat Sehun kecewa bahkan membuat Sehun ingin marah saja Luna tak pernah memancingnya. Justru Sehun yang sangat membutuhkan kehadirannya. Ketika ia lelah, maka Sehun akan menemukan seseorang yang menyambutnya pulang dengan hangat. Menyediakan sandaran serta setia mendengar keluh kesah Sehun tentang pekerjaannya yang sibuk. Menjadi penopang kekuatan Sehun ketika Ia dilanda masalah yang membuatnya hampir terpuruk karena keputusasaan.

Sehun sadar. Ia begitu mencintai Luna hingga segenap hatinya. Cintanya begitu besar, rasa rindunya sangat menyiksa hingga membuat lorong di hatinya hampa berjaring laba-laba. Bukan hal langkah menemukan Sehun yang tiba-tiba akan menangis tanpa isakkan di dalam suaranya. Tangisnya begitu tenang seperti tidur panjang Luna di pangkuan Tuhan. Namun, kerinduan serta cinta yang mengandung dalam air matanya itulah yang sangat besar untuk Luna. Sehun tak yakin Ia bisa hidup lebih lama dan menemukan wanita lain untuk tambatan hatinya. Tapi, kalau ia terus bersedih maka Luna di atas sana akan menyesali kepergiannya hingga bisa saja membuat Tuhan murka. Tidak, Sehun tidak boleh bersedih. Ia harus mencoba untuk berdiri sendiri dengan kuat, walaupun itu di rasa sangat sulit namun Sehun akan mencobanya.

Ketukkan pelan dari pintu kaca tebal di depannya menyadarkan lamunan Sehun yang memikirkan Luna. Langsung ia menyeka air matanya pelan dan membersihkan aliran pernafasannya agar suaranya tak terdengar serak.

"Masuk"

Dari luar. Baekhyun, sekretaris barunya setelah setahun yang lalu menggantikan Luna itu masuk. Mengatakan bahwa hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka akan berangkat menuju Incheon untuk menyambut presiden perusahaan New York yang menaruh keuntungan serta kerja sama yang sangat besar pada perusahannya. Yah, sumber keungannya yang sangat tinggi. Dan Sehun ingin ikut menyambut tamunya sendiri di bandara.

Macetnya jalanan sungguh sudah biasa di kota-kota besar terutama Seoul. Kadang macet seperti ini menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk seseorang yang _kesepian_ seperti Sehun. Ia berangkat menuju bandara bersama tiga _bodyguard_ nya serta Baekhyun –sekretarisnya- yang duduk di sebelah supir Han.

"Baekhyun, apa pesawat kolega kita sudah sampai?" tanya Sehun masih dengan posisi setia menatap jalanan yang mulai renggang

"sekitar lima menit lagi, _Sajangnim_. Saya rasa ketika kita sampai waktunya sudah tepat"

Dan Sehun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala mengiyakan perkataan sekretarisnya.

..

Bandara Incheon memang selalu ramai kan? Pernah melihatnya sunyi? Jawabannya malah hingar - bingarnya semakin terlihat kepermukaan. Sehun dapat ruangan khususnya untuk menunggu tamunya datang. Tidak perlu ikut berdesak-desakan untuk menunggu. Karena siapa yang tidak tau Sehun? Pemimpin perusahaan property yang terkaya bahkan juga menanamkan 30% sahamnya di salah satu bangunan sebagai fasilitas penunjang kemajuaan bandara kebanggaan Korea Selatan ini. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya ketika tamu yang ditunggunya datang, Ia tersenyum seperti biasa dan menjabat koleganya akrab. Sedikit berbincang mengenai pekerjaan dengan sedikit candaan ringan di bawanya agar tak terlalu tampak serius. Cukup di rasa lima belas menit, Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun membawa tamu mereka terlebih dahulu menuju mobil mereka dan Sehun menerima panggilan sebentar.

Sehun menarik nafasnya pelan. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kakinya yang menggema tegas berketuk menghipnotis. Langkahnya tetap sama. Mantap dan menawan. Aura ketampanan Dewanya selalu mengguar setiap deru nafasnya berhembus hingga berjalan, wanginya yang maskulin juga sedikit dingin itu seolah membuat wanita meleleh ditempatnya. Mereka bahkan tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan mereka barang sejenak. Sehun hanya menatap apa yang ada di depannya, seolah tidak terlalu mempedulikan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Hampir setengah jalan yang diambilnya diikuti para pengawalnya di belakang yang siap waspada. Samar-samar suara orang yang berbeda-beda memasuki gendang telinganya, ia tidak peduli menurutnya tidak ada yang menarik omongan mereka hanya masuk melalui telinga kiri dan keluar lewat kiri pula. Terabaikan.

Namun, ada suara yang cukup familiar yang membuatnya berhenti. Suara seorang gadis lengkap dengan pembawannya yang manja juga renyah. Gerutunya terdengar sangat menyenangkan di telinga Sehun. Setiap kalimat yang di katakannya begitu menghina telinga Sehun yang tadi mengabaikan beberapa suara di sekitarnya. Namun ini, suara ini begitu menyenangkan hingga Sehun sendiri berhenti di langkahnya yang tanggung. Penasaran, Sehun mencari siapa gerangan gadis itu di sekitarnya. Tak perlu waktu lama, karena gadis itu tepat berada di depannya sedikit berbelok di sisi kanan. Lengkap dengan koper pinknya yang besar serta tubuhnya tinggi rampingnya yang berlekuk S'Line.

Sehun tercekat. Nafasnya memburu tak karuan. Udaranya berantakan hingga Ia merasa paru-parunya mati. Jantungnya memompa gila hampir terjatuh dari tempatnya terletak. Gadis itu…..sangat familiar sekali. Sangat, bahkan tidak ada perbedaan pada sosok itu. Hanya warna rambutnya saja yang tak sama. Tapi selebihnya mulai dari lekuk tubuh, tinggi, panjang rambutnya yang sepunggung bergelombang gantung, juga cara bicaranya yang khas itu juga terlihat sama. Ia tahu siapa itu, tapi ini mustahil!. Mana mungkin orang yang sudah mati hidup kembali dan bangkit dari kuburnya. Mengerikan. Namun, naluri Sehun lebih cepat menguasai tubuhnya alih-alih akal sehatnya.

Sehun berlari dengan langkah tergesah-gesah yang tegas, lalu setelah sampai dua langkah di belakang gadis itu Sehun diam. Dan dia bungkam seribu bahasa.

" _Dimana?! Aku sudah menunggu 60 menit di sini. Dosamu begitu besar telah membuat titisan Dewi Athena sepetiku berjamur menunggu, gege"_

Sehun menahan nafasnya lagi dengan mata terpejam mencoba menetralkan emosinya yang mendadak kambuh. Jenis emosi dengan kerinduan yang memuncah. Cukup. Dia bisa salah orang. Tapi gadis ini…

" _Warna pink dengan mawar-mawar kecil yang menjadi motifnya. Lima belas menit. Gak pakai lama, ge"_

Sehun membuka matanya, pandangannya buram menahan tangisnya yang akan kembali turun. Dengan langkah gemetar, Sehun melangkah lagi dua langkah dan langsung memeluk gadis dari belakang itu bersamaan dengan air matanya yang menetes.

"Lu-Luna….." ucapnya lirih dengan bibir bergetar hebat dan nafasnya yang berantakan "Luna….kau kembali, sayang" Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan aroma mawarnya tetap sama dan Sehun yakin ini Luna _nya._

"Luna…aku merindukanmu. Mengapa kau pergi tidak mengajakku, hm? Tapi, aku bersyukur kau kembali" sehun bahkan tidak peduli lagi dimana Ia berada, tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh atau perihatin, tak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan, baginya ini dunianya. Dunia Sehun yang dikembalikan Tuhan. Luna _nya_ kembali pada pelukan Sehun.

Sehun merasa punggung gadis yang di dekapnya itu menegang. Ia juga merasa bahwa gadis ini mungkin sedang mengendalikan emosinya. Tapi, Sehun tak peduli lagi. Kerinduannya terhadap sosok Luna menuntunnya sendiri hingga firasat sangat yakin bahwa memang ini adalah Luna dan bukan orang lain. Mengenal gadis itu selama empat tahun lebih membuat Sehun tau akan semuanya. Semua yang dimiliki gadis ini memang sama, dan Sehun tak perlu melihat wajahnya langsung karena dia yakin. Ia terus mengumandangkan nama Luna dan Luna, namun gadis yang dipeluknya itu tak membalas. Apa salah? Tidak ini memang Luna bukan orang lain. Egoisnya kambuh.

Mungkin ada sekitar dua menit Sehun mengukung gadis itu hingga hal yang tidak di sangkanya terjadi dan membangunkannya dari kenyataan yang miris. Gadis itu tanpa di duga menendangnya dengan keras dan hampir mengenai _masa depan_ nya yang berharga. Sehun meringis kesakitan lalu di papah oleh pengawalnya.

Luhan melotot tajam pada Sehun yang meringis di bawahnya "Dasar gila! Kau melakukan pelecahan terhadapku!" teriaknya marah dengan wajahnya yang cantik memerah padam penuh amarah dan sedikit _malu_. Jujur, belum ada lelaki yang berani memeluknya protektif seperti tadi, bahkan kakak sepupunya –Yifan- saja tidak pernah.

Sehun mengadahkan kepalanya menatap gadis yang menendangnya tadi. Seketika Sehun tak merasakan sakitnya yang sangat begitu menyiksa ini, Ia memandang gadis itu dengan senyumnya. Yah, dia pasti Luna. Bahkan dengan gaya merajuknya yang khas itu juga sama. Wajah mereka sangat kentara. Mulai dari bentuk wajah, sepasang mata rusanya, hidung bangir, bibir cherry alami, juga bentuk dagunya yang lancip. Sangat Cantik.

"Apa liat-liat?! Akan kulaporkan tindakanmu ini pada pihak berwajib supaya kau mendekam mati di penjara karena pelecehan!" Luhan semakin geram dengan lelaki yang bukannya memohon ' maaf' itu malah memberikannya senyum yang Luhan akui _tampan_. Oh, semburat merah menggemaskan keluar dari persembunyiannya di kedua pipi tirus Luhan.

"Luna….." kata Sehun seraya bangkit untuk berdiri dengan menolak bantuan dari para pengawalnya "Luna….ini aku, Sehun" Sehun berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok pada Luhan yang mundur

"Berhenti di sana! Aku tidak mengenal siapa dirimu dan terlebih lagi aku bukan Luna! Demi Tuhan. Aku Luhan, Xi Luhan" Luhan menarik kopernya kasar dan sedikit berlari untuk meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya. Ketakutannya mencurat kepermukaan. Luhan takut ia di culik oleh orang asing. Belum lagi lelaki itu bersama dengan pengawalnya yang berbadan besar. Luhan mengutuk Yifan dengan sumpah serapahnya yang terlambat menjemputnya di bandara.

"Ti-Tidak, Luna. Jangan pergi, kembalilah kumohon" Sehun juga memaksakan dirinya untuk mengejar Luhan yang dikiranya Luna itu, tapi Ia kalah cepat karena Luhan sudah memberhentikan taxi dan masuk kedalamnya dengan tergesa. Sehun mengutuk kaki sebelah kanannya yang menjadi korban kekerasan Luhan tadi, sungguh jika saja kakinya tidak sesakit ini Ia pasti bisa mengejar Luhan.

"Sial!" Sehun mengupat kesal, Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi asisten pribadinya

"Chanyeol _hyung_ kau masih di sana?"

"….."

"Kau lihat taxi yang baru saja melintas di depanmu? Ikuti taxi itu. Secepatnya!"

..

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya yang penat pada sandaran kursi dan memijit pelipisnya frustasi, Ia lelah sekali. Sudah pergelangan kakinya yang terasa perih mungkin lecet oleh _stiletto_ nya, belum lagi penerbangannya tadi yang terbilang jauh. Dan sekarang Ia mendapatkan kesialan dengan perilaku pelecahan di bandara. Astaga, Tuhan benar-benar kejam hari ini padanya. Ia rasa ingin menangis.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Luhan merasa ingin membunuh Yifan dari jarak jauh seperti ini kalau Ia bisa

" _Hei, aku sudah sampai. Kau dimana, Xiao Lu?"_

Luhan memukul jok mobil yang didudukinya keras "Aku ingin membunuh _gege_ kalau bisa! Aku membencimu" Luhan terhisak tak mampu lagi menahan tangisnya

" _Hei Hei ada apa?! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau dimana, Lu. Jangan membuatku khawatir" Yifan panik_

Sang supir taxi terlihat melirik Luhan melalui kaca spionnya di dalam mobil "Nona, kemana saya harus mengantar anda?" tanya sedikit ragu melihat Luhan yang malah semakin terhisak

"Tidak perlu menjemputku! Aku sudah diperjalanan pulang" PIP

Luhan menyeka air matanya dengan tissue yang diberikan pak supir "Kawasan distrik Gangnam, pak" lalu Ia memberikan memo kecil yang bertuliskan alamat yang ditujunya itu pada supir taxi tadi.

..

Siang berganti malam, udara yang menghangat terasa sangat dingin di malam hari. Matahari sudah kembali pada tahtanya di singgahsana. Langit gelap pekat dengan aroma udara yang menusuk ke kerongkonan, lembab dan basah. Mungkin akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Namun, hiruk-pikuk yang semakin terdengar dari jalanan bukanlah suatu hal biasa walau di cuaca yang dingin, suara kendaraan mengalun bagai lagu pengantar tidur yang sumbang. Mungkin laju mereka bertambah mengingat langit akan menjatuhkan tangisnya diiringi suara gemuruh petir samar-samar.

Sehun menatap langit kelam melalui jendela kaca di dalam kamarnya yang sunyi. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan kaca yang dingin dengan bias embun-embun terkena tetes hujan yang mulai luruh. Sekarang langit pun seperti menangisi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Yah, dia kehilangan jejak pada gadis yang dipeluknya di bandara sore tadi. Sehun tersenyum getir melihat telapak tangannya sendiri yang berhasil memperoleh kehangatan saat itu. Sekarang kembali dingin. Tidak ada rasa hangat yang menjalar nyaman sebagai asupan kehidupannya yang kosong. Sehun tau bahkan telinganya sangat peka saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa Ia bukanlah Luna, gadisnya tercinta.

Tapi, batinnya sangat kuat. Perang pro dan kontra terus bersahutan dalam dirinya. Hingga membuat Sehun penasaran setengah mati. Kalau bukan Luna…..lalu siapa gadis berambut coklat keemasan itu? Secara singkat bila diteliti kembali, Sehun akan memikirkannya ulang. Perbedaannya yang tampak sedikit, hanya warna rambut yang tak sama. Karena terakhir kali Sehun melihat Luna, gadis itu memiliki rambut dengan warna coklat kemerahan yang alami. Lalu, mereka juga memiliki perbedaan sifat. Kalau Luna selalu terlihat tampil dengan gayanya yang dewasa dan anggun. Dan gadis tadi terlihat natural dengan tampilannya yang kasual. Sifatnya juga polos alih-alih dewasa. Memikirkan keduanya membuat Sehun pusing.

"Kau belum tidur?" Sehun tersentak dengan kemunculan wanita paru baya yang umurnya hampir memasuki kepala lima, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat sangat cantik serta senyuman malaikatnya yang menenangkan. Ia mengusap punggung tegap sehun sayang.

"Apa yang anak _umma_ ini pikirkan, hm? Masalah kantor lagi?" Sehun bukannya menjawab malah memeluk ibunya manja hingga sang wanita terkikik geli melihat perilaku anaknya yang sudah dewasa namun sesungguhnya sangat memerlukan kasih sayang lebih. Sehun anak tunggal. Untuk itulah Ia sudah biasa dimanja seperti ini oleh kedua orangtuanya.

" _Umma_. Aku bertemu Luna" kata Sehun serak akan gemetar membuat gerakan tangan ibunya terhenti di udara

Wanita itu menarik nafas susah. Udaranya tercekat. Ia semakin memeluk putra kesayangannya erat, saat dirasa Sehun mulai menangis kembali. Merindukan cintanya "Kau harus merelakannya, Sehun. Luna sudah tidur dengan tenang. Jangan memanggilnya kembali, anakku" tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Ia juga merasakan sakit saat putranya kembali terpuruk seperti ini, dengan usaha susah payah Jaejoong –Ibu Sehun- menahan tangisnya yang ingin ikut merembes.

"Tapi aku memang bertemu dengannya, _umma_. Aku bertemu dengannya di bandara, bahkan aku memeluknya erat seperti aku memeluk _umma_ sekarang" pelukan mereka, Jaejoong lepas. Ia menangkup wajah kesedihan Sehun dan membelai rahang tegasnya pelan. Hatinya terasa sakit "Hanya halusinasi, Sehun. Kau tau betul bahwa seseorang yang sudah tak bernyawa, tidak akan kembali bangkit" lalu Ia menuntun Sehun menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Menyuruhnya berbaring dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas bahu "Pergilah tidur. Kau terlalu banyak pikiran" Ia menyempatkan memberi kecupan singkat didahinya, sebagai ucapan selamat tidur "Selamat tidur, _umma_ dan _appa_ mencintaimu"

Pintu kamar tertutup pelan dengan Jaejoong yang bergegas menuju kamarnya sendiri, meluruhkan semua tangis yang di tahannya itu kepelukan suaminya

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan pandangan sendu "Tapi aku memang bertemu dengannya, _umma_. Aku bertemu…Luna"

..

Adakah yang lebih cantik dari kamar sang ratu? Jawabannya mungkin tidak. Karena di dalamnya penuh dengan berbagai aksesoris cantik dan memukau, juga tata dan desainnya yang terlihat sangat berkelas. Lampu pijar berkilau terang tersusun bagai cahaya-cahaya kecil yang membentuk mirip dengan mawar merekah yang menggantung. Terbuat dari perpaduan kaca dan Kristal yang membuatnya sangat terang hingga mentertawakan sinar bulan yang redup, tertutup oleh kabut awan hujan.

Langit-langitnya didominasi warna putih bersih dengan corak-corak menggemaskan ukiran tangan pengrajin Eropa. Dinding dinginnya dipadukan dengan cat pink menggemaskan serta _wallpaper_ dengan motif pohon sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunga kecil-kecilnya yang cantik. Berbagai _future_ gadis juga mengisi sisi-sisinya agar tak terlihat kosong. Cermin tinggi, serta lemari rias dengan berbagai peralatan make-up mahal para kalangan gadis kaya. Lemari lima pintu dengan baju-baju bermerek _limitied_ yang digantung. Tak lupa kumpulan boneka-boneka menggemaskan berbagai bentuk juga jadi pajangan di atas nakas sebelah ranjang. Memang membuat iri kamar seorang gadis bernama Xiou Lu –Luhan- ini.

Mana gadis manja itu? Ada. Ia hanya berguling-guling malas di atas ranjang dengan memeluk boneka bambi kesayangannya yang besar, kerjanya hanya memberengut serta bergumam tidak jelas. Ranjang yang tadinya rapi itu kini terlihat kusut tak beraturan seperti habis di kuasai sepasang anak manusia yang melalukan hubungan bercinta(?) walau nyatanya Luhan tidak pernah melakukannya. Hei, ciuman pertamanya saja belum Ia dapatkan apalagi….. _sexs_. Luhan tidak sendiri, sesungguhnya ada pendengar setia di sebelahnya. Tidak bisa juga dikatakan setia kalau temannya itu sedari tadi hanya senyum dan terkikik seperti orang gila dengan ponselnya. Apa menariknya sebuah ponsel daripada Luhan? Jawabannya jatuh cinta.

"Baek, kau dengar aku tidak sih?!" Luhan mengambil paksa ponsel Baekhyun dan membuat si pemilik mendeliknya tajam "Yak! Kembalikan ponselku, Luhan. Aku sedang _chatting_ dengan Chanyeolku –Kekasihnya- "

Luhan mencabut batrai ponsel itu dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari nakas "Tidak ada pacar saat kau sedang bersama sahabatmu, Baek. Itu sumpah kita" Baekhyun bersedekap dengan wajah tetekuk kesal "sebentar saja, Lu. Dia mengajakku kencan malam minggu besok. Aku ingin mengatakan 'iya' lalu selesai"

"setelah mendengar ceritaku, baiklah" Luhan tetap mempertahankan kehendaknya hingga membuat Baekhyun geram dan menutup wajahnya dengan boneka rilakuma milik Luhan "Kau jadi menyebalkan setelah pulang dari Amerika. Apa gadis di sana mem _bully_ mu sewaktu kuliah?"

Luhan menarik bonekanya itu "Aku sedang kesal karena pulang kemari, Baek!..." wajahnya memerah padam "Pelecehan di bandara membuatku ingin pulang ke Manhattan"

Baekhyun mendelik kaget "A-apa? Pe-pelecehan?" lalu Ia memeriksa seluruh kujur tubuh Luhan "Mana lukanya? Apa yang dilecehkan? Atau kau….." Baekhyun membengkap mulutnya sendiri seketika Ia ingin menangis "Luhannie sayang. Siapa lelaki brengsek yang merebut kegadisanmu? Katakan biar aku potong kelelakiannya!" katanya sambil merubah mimik wajah seperti seorang psikopat

TAK!

"Aduh!" Baekhyun meringis perih karena dahinya yang di ketuk Luhan secara gratis dengan jemari kurusnya yang lentik "Yak! Kenapa menghakimiku?"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bukan pelecahan seperti itu…" Luhan merona "Aku perawan! Lelaki itu hanya memelukku bukan memperkosa. Dasar _yadong!"_

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya polos "Eh? Bukan" Ia menghela nafas lega "Memelukmu? Apa lelaki itu tampan? Apa pelukannya nyaman dan hangat? Yak, Luhan jawab aku!" mata _puppy_ nya berbinar penasaran. Ah, dia terlihat seperti anak anjing yang menggemaskan.

Luhan menunduk "Ya-Ya. Dia tampan dan pelukannya ha-hangat" suaranya terdengar gugup, Luhan seketika mendelik lagi "Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu? Kenapa kau malah senang, dasar gila!"

Si _puppy_ tersenyum menggoda " _Aigoo_ , tampan dan hangat hm? Kau merona Luhan, artinya kau bahagia karena pelukan itu bukannya marah. Aish, pelecehan yang menyenangkan" lalu mencolek hidung Luhan gemas

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya "A-aku tidak. Lagipula dia orang asing. Dan dia memanggilku, Luna bukan Luhan. Baek"

Baekhyun mengerinyit dalam "Luna? Namanya tidak asing" cicitnya pelan. Sangat pelan. Tapi berhasil di tangkap oleh telinga Luhan yang peka

"Kau mengenal gadis yang bernama Luna? Apa dia memang mirip denganku? Mustahil ada gadis yang sangat mirip denganku, Baek. Wajah cantikku ini _limitied_ dan hanya satu di dunia" Luhan meraba pipinya _refleks_

"Aku tidak yakin _sih_. Tapi nama itu seperti tidak asing…..aku tidak ingat, Lu. Mungkin saja memang dia mirip denganmu" Baekhyun mengangguk yakin

Luhan mencibir malas "Aku ini anak tunggal, itu kata mama. Jadi mana mungkin ada yang persis sangat mirip denganku" Luhan berbaring lalu menarik selimutnya "Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur. Aku lelah"

Tapi Baekhyun masih mengerinyit dalam seolah berpikir keras sambil melirik Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya damai "Tapi…aku memang merasa ada yang ganjal, Lu" Lalu Ia mengedikkan bahunya "Yasudahlah, mungkin cuman pikiranku saja"

* * *

Suara kicauan sekelompok burung mungil bersahutan nyaring memadukan musik maha karya mereka dengan merdu, alunan melodinya begitu alami hingga menjadi lagu pembangkit dari tidur malam yang nyenyak di pagi Seoul yang dingin. Matahari di ufuk timur terlihat malu-malu untuk naik ke tempatnya berperan, bias cahayanya yang tak terlalu terik mengetuk-mengetuk setiap jendela kamar yang gordennya di tutup tak rapat. Menerobos masuk di celah kecil itu, dan membangunkan seseorang yang masih berada di ujung dunia kapuknya yang bercerita indah. Luhan menutup kembali selimutnya sebatas dada dan merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping ketika bias cahaya itu berusaha untuk membuka sepasang mata rusanya.

Berniat untuk melanjutkan kembali mimpinya yang masih sepenggal cerita. Namun, saat ketika nyawanya akan kembali terbang menuju angan, tiba-tiba Ia merasa di hempas kembali menuju kesadarannya. Cahaya yang tadinya kecil itu berubah terang benerang ketika gorden kamar _peach_ nya dibuka utuh dengan pintu jendelanya yang juga terbuka. Ia bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung itu dengan jelas sekarang juga udara pagi yang sejuk sedikit menusuk kulitnya yang hangat.

Luhan mendengar derap langkah anggun menuju kearahnya, juga decakan malas. Siapa lagi yang membangunkan kalau bukan ibunya

"Lulu, sayang. Ayo bangun. Mama sudah menyiapkan sarapan, cepat mandi sana!" perintah ibunya sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Luhan yang masih berpura-pura tertidur di dalam selimut

"Luhan. Jangan malas, hari ini karirmu akan dimulai. Cepat bangun" lagi-lagi Luhan bergeming

"Xiao Lu! Kalau tidak bangun, mama akan menggantikanmu dengan-"

"AKU BANGUN!" Luhan langsung lancar duduk tanpa harus menggeliat dulu untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku "Jangan gantikan Lulu, mama. Ini cita-cita, Lulu"

Sang mama tersenyum puas lalu mengusak rambut putrinya sayang "Yasudah sana mandi, mama tunggu di bawah ya sayang"

..

Luhan seorang _designer_. Ia merupakan gadis yang memiliki otak cerdas dengan kemampuan 4 bahasa asingnya yang lancar bagai air mengalir. Luhan keturunan China berdarah Korea dari ibunya. Dilahirkan di Seoul, namun Luhan baru kali ini menetap di Negara gingseng ini. Sejak kecil, Ia memang sudah tinggal di Manhattan bersama bibi –saudara kandung dari Ibunya- selama hampir 15 tahun. Yang Luhan tau Ia hanya tinggal di Seoul ketika Ia kecil sampai berumur dua tahun. Ia juga hanya mengetahui Ibunya. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit siapa ayahnya karena Luhan paham bahwa Ibunya tidak pernah membahas lelaki itu. Namun, siapa sangka Ia tidak penasaran dengan Ayahnya hingga sesuatu yang Luhan tau Ia memiliki seorang Ayah berdarah China yang juga menetap di Seoul dan memiliki perusahaan besar.

Tapi, Luhan tidak tau perusahaan apa karena jalan informasinya sulit untuk dilacak. Mungkin Ayahnya memang menutup jatidiri di depan publik. Luhan juga gadis beruntung yang memiliki IQ tinggi, diumurnya yang ke 17 tahun Ia sudah mulai masuk kuliah dan lulus S2 diumurnya ke 24. Ibunya adalah pewaris salah satu butik gaun pengantin yang sangat terkenal di Korea, mungkin hampir setengah dari koleksinya merupakan gabungan dari rancangan Luhan. Dan hari ini, hari besarnya. Hari dimana dia akan diangkat menggantikan tahta Ibunya, dan melanjutkan memimpin usaha turun-temurun keluarga Kim –Marga Ibunya- itu.

"Mama, apa lulu sudah cantik?"

Satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah dari Luhan adalah sikapnya yang polos terkesan manja. Walau umurnya sudah menginjak kepala dua pertengahan namun Luhan tetap seperti gadis remaja diumur 17 tahun pada umumnya. _Babyface_ nya sangat mendukung. Orang-orang tidak akan menyangka bahwa Ia sudah tamatan S2 alih-alih mengiranya siswi sekolah menengah atas.

"Iya, kapan mama pernah bilang anak mama ini tidak cantik hm?"

Luhan memeluk Ibunya dan mencium kedua pipi itu bergantian. Hari pertamanya harus terkesan baik, Ia tidak perlu memakai pakaian yang terlalu formal mengingat itu akan menjadi butiknya sendiri. Cukup drees dengan warna kasual serta blazer menutupi lengannya yang kurus.

..

Sehun menerawang hingar-bingar Seoul melalui kaca tembus pandang kantornya yang setinggi 12 lantai itu. Tapi, pikirannya tidak kesana. Pandangannya kosong. Harinya terasa berat karena terus kepikiran oleh kejadian kemarin, bahkan rapat pentingnya hampir saja berjalan tak lancar jika saja tidak ada Chanyeol –Asisten pribadinya- yang menghendel semuanya hingga kontrak kerja besar itu disepakati kedua belah pihak. Sehun menghela nafas, tidurnya cukup berantakan mengingat jam 2 dini hari Ia baru bisa terlelap setelah uring-uringan yang menyiksa. Kantung mata samar-samar menghiasi bawah matanya yang setajam pandangan elang.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Sehun terpaksa menoleh dan mendapati pria paru baya yang hampir jadi mertuanya itu beberapa tahun silam, lelaki tua itu ikut berdiri disebelahnya dan menerawang ke depan "Sampai kapanpun kau tetap menantuku, Sehun. Meski Luna sudah tidak lagi bersama kita"

"Papa. Apakah papa percaya bila orang yang sudah tiada akan kembali hidup?"

Pria itu mengerinyit dalam dan menoleh ke arah Sehun bingung "Apa maksudnya, Sehun?"

Sehun menarik nafas panjang "Aku bertemu Luna, Papa. Aku sungguh bertemu hingga memeluknya waktu di bandara kemarin. Papa harus percaya padaku"

Xiao Hangeng –Ayah Luna dan Luhan- menatap tak percaya pada apa yang barusan terucap dari kedua belah bibir calon menantunya itu, tubuhnya menegang kaku hingga rasa nafasnya susah untuk di raih. Batinnya berperang… _mungkinkah_ …..

"Apa kau yakin, Sehun? Luna tidak mungkin kalau-"

"Ya, itu tidak mungkin" potong Sehun cepat diiringi dengan tawanya yang terdengar sumbang menyakitkan "Tapi, aku tidak berhalusinasi. Pengawalku bahkan melihat dengan jelas. Semuanya persis Luna, Papa. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

"Gadis itu memiliki warna rambut coklat keemasan yang menawan" Sehun menoleh pada Hangeng yang bahkan makin terkejut oleh pengakuannya. Ia menatap sendu "Siapa gadis itu, Papa?" lirihnya memohon

 _Dia pasti Xiao Lu. Yah, putriku yang kedua. Dia Xiao Lu, dan itu artinya…..Heechul juga ada di sini_ pikir Hangeng kacau. Batinnya terus meraung-raung hingga getarannya membuat Hangeng ingin menangis. Kerinduannya yang membuncah setelah perpisahan sepihak yang terjadi di masa lalu. Dia harus cepat bertemu dengan mereka. Menyatukan kembali keluarga kecilnya. Putri bungsu yang sudah sangat dirindukannya. Luhan dan Heechul. Hartanya yang paling berharga dari apapun. Cukup dia kehilangan Luna –Putrinya- tidak lagi dengan anak dan istrinya.

"Papa menangis?" tanya Sehun khawatir melihat pria paru baya itu terhisak lirih

Hangeng menyeka air matanya. Dan tersenyum pada Sehun "Bersabarlah, Sehun. Kau akan bahagia setelah ini" terakhir ia menepuk bahu pemuda itu sekilas dan meninggalkan Sehun dengan tanda tanya besarnya serta kerutan dahinya yang kentara.

..

"Luhan"

Luhan menoleh pada pemilik suara bass yang terdengar _sexy_ itu sebentar. Ia mendengus malas, lalu kembali pada pemeriksaan gaun rancangannya yang sudah selesai di jahit oleh tangan-tangan ahli anak didik Ibunya itu. Luhan tersenyum senang dan menyuruh pegawainya untuk memajangkannya di kaca etalase butiknya yang setinggi tiga lantai ini.

"Lulu. Apa salahku sehingga kau mengabaikanku seperti ini?" Yifan mengeluarkan suara lembutnya ketika memanggil nama kecil yang Luhan sukai. Biasanya gadis itu akan luluh, namun sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang. Pemuda berdarah barat sedikit itu memberengut dan mendekati Luhan hingga memeluknya paksa

Luhan mendelik tajam dan memberontak hebat "Yak! Lepaskan aku, ge. Kau membuatku susah bernafas" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya susah payah

"Maafkan aku atau aku akan menciummu"

DUG!

"Akh! Astaga. Kau masih saja galak biar sudah kembali ke Korea, Luhan" Yifan tersungkur kebawah ketika Luhan mengijak sepatu pantofel hitam mahalnya dengan tumit _stiletto_ nya yang meruncing, lalu Ia berjalan pincang menuju sofa dan duduk di sana "Akan ku adukan kau dengan mama kalau begitu" ancamnya kekanakan

"untuk apa _gege_ kesini?" Luhan menatap Yifan malas tapi dia juga duduk disebelah pemuda itu

Yifan melupakan acara usap mengusap kakinya lalu beralih ke arah Luhan dengan pandangan serius. Seketika Luhan gemetar. Kakak sepupunya itu tidak pernah memberinya tatapan seperti itu, jika pun pernah berarti ada suatu hal yang sangat penting yang perlu Luhan ketahui dan Luhan penasaran "Ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Dan dia bukanlah orang lain. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu juga….mama" lelaki itu menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan yang terkepal gemetar di atas lututnya "Sudah saatnya kalian bertemu, Luhan"

"Apakah dia…" Luhan tercekat

"Iya, dia adalah papamu"

* * *

 _Luhan dan Luna adalah saudara kembar. Mereka lahir di hari yang sama namun di waktu yang berbeda. Kakaknya Xiao Luna, menghirup udara bumi sepuluh menit lebih dulu dibandingkan Luhan. Penantian kelahiran mereka begitu di sambut sangat antusias terutama pada keluarga besar Xi. Hangeng dan Heechul sendiri juga sudah menjalin hubungan dengan menyandang status sebagai suami istri selama lima tahun. Berulang kali Heechul sempat mengalami keguguran di awal kehamilannya, dan itu sempat membuat batinnya tertekan hingga ketakutan tak bisa memiliki keturunan merajai perasaannya yang rapuh._

 _Hangeng sang suami akan setia berada di dekat wanita tercintanya itu dan mengatakan kalau semua mungkin belum waktu yang tepat, Tuhan pasti sedang menyiapkan kado malaikat kecil menggemaskan terbaik yang dimiliki-Nya untuk mereka. Hingga semua do'a tulus itu terjawab. Diumur Heechul ke 27 ia mengandung lagi dan dikarunia-I kedua bayi kecil menggemaskan. Kulitnya putih bersih, wajahnya yang cantik bercahaya, mata rusa yang berkilau, juga mahkota mereka yang menganggumkan dengan warna alami –coklat merah- dan –coklat keemasan- sungguh semua sangat berbahagia dan bersujud syukur tentang itu._

 _Semua berawal baik-baik saja. Keluarga kecil mereka bahagia juga selalu dipenuhi kehangatan dengan penuh cinta. Hingga suatu hal yang seharusnya tidak diinginkan menjadi bencana dan merusak segala tali jalinan kasih yang terjahit rapi itu merenggang. Hangeng di jebak. Ia dikabarkan berselingkuh dengan seorang anak koleganya hingga wanita itu hamil. Kabar buruk itu terus masuk dan menjadi malapetaka besar yang sangat menyakitkan untuk Heechul. Karena semua bukti keparat rekayasa itu yang dimanipulasi hingga terlihat nyata, membutakan akal kepercayaan Haechul. Sekeras apapun Hangeng memohon, dan mengatakan bahwa semua ini jebakan. Semua ini tidak benar. Tapi, hati Heechul sudah beku dan tak lagi berubah terang untuk mempercayai cintanya yang pikirnya berkhianat itu. Dan perpisahan terakhir yang diinginkan wanita itu adalah meminta cerai dan ingin membawa kedua putrinya pergi. Pergi jauh dari kehidupan Hangeng._

 _Lelaki itu tidak terima! Bahkan dia tidak pernah menyetujui semua permintaan perceraian Heechul meski berbusa wanita itu memakinya habis-habisan. Hingga keputusan terakhir wanita itu, kabur dari rumah mereka yang hangat dan membawa Luhan bersamanya. Meninggalkan Luna yang dimalam itu memilih tertidur di kamar ayahnya. Dan Heechul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengambil alih Luna ketika gadis kecilnya itu memeluk ayahnya begitu erat. Sejak saat itu Luhan adalah segala untuk Haechul dan Luna adalah segalanya untuk Hangeng. Putri mereka yang kembar._

* * *

..

Sudah berapa menit keheningan itu tercipta. Kedua pasang orang tua ini tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Begitu pun dengan gadis cantik di sisi Ibunya yang menggenggam tangannya sangat erat dan bergetar. Pandangan penuh benci selalu dilayangkannya pada lelaki yang menatapnya sendu penuh dengan gurat kerinduan serta api cintanya yang tak pernah padam. Luhan hanya menunduk menahan tangisnya sendiri dan menguatkan hatinya agar tetap tegar, Ia baru ini berhadapan dengan Ayahnya. Luhan ingin merengkuh pria itu dan menangis di dekapannya yang hangat. Bohong jika Luhan tidak pernah menginginkan keluarga utuh dengan adanya Ayah dan Ibu di dalamnya. Tidak peduli dengan kesalahan apa yang dulu pernah terjadi, Luhan hanya ingin kedua orangtuanya kembali tinggal walaupun mereka berpisah. Tapi mereka tidak pernah bercerai. Dan itu artinya mereka masih terikat dan menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang sah.

"Xiao Lu anakku. Kau tidak merindukan papa, nak?" nada bicaranya terdengar serak dan kering. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit lelaki itu menangis setelah bertemu dengan Luhan juga istrinya.

Luhan mengadahkan kepalanya pelan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit melihat Ayahnya yang menangis "Papa…." Ucapnya susah payah hingga tanpa sadar bulir-bulir Kristal membasahi kedua pipinya

Hangeng tersenyum haru. Suara lirih itu baginya terdengar seperti alunan surga yang mendambakan. Suara pertama Luhan yang kembali memanggilnya papa…suara putrinya yang begitu manja

"Luhan, putriku. Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkannya" Heechul mengeratkan pegangannya pada Luhan hingga gadis itu mendesis perih. Luhan semakin menangis "Sssh…ma-mama…" Heechul berdiri bahkan Ia terpaksa menulikan pendengarannya mendengar suara kesakitan Luhan "Ayo kita pulang, sayang. Tidak ada gunanya kita disini"

" _Yeobo_ …." Tangan Heechul terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih saat Ia berbalik untuk pergi. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Sungguh Heechul merindukan suara kesayangannya itu namun egoisnya lebih tinggi "Maafkan aku. Sungguh kau tau apa yang terjadi bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya. Kau hanya salah paham" Hangeng ikut berdiri dari tempatnya duduk

"Diam kau! Kau hanya tidak tau bagaimana perasaanku! Aku sakit disini, dan aku tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama" katanya dingin penuh dengan ketegasan. Ia menarik Luhan paksa "Ayo pulang, Luhan!"

"Heechul!"

Hangeng memberanikan diri mendekati wanita yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah 40-an itu. Berdiri di depannya hingga menarik wanita rapuh itu kedalam dekapannya yang selama ini Heechul rindukan.

Hangeng menangis, bahkan isaknya terdengar pilu juga lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Ia mencium puncuk kepala istrinya sayang dan mengusap punggung wanita yang masih menegang di tempatnya berdiri

"Sungguh. Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berkhianat akan cinta kita. Aku berani bersumpah, kembalilah Heechul. Kembalilah ke mansion rumah kita yang hangat, sudah lama rumah kita menjadi dingin karena tidak ada kau dan Luhan di sana. Aku sungguh merindukan kalian, merindukan keluarga kecil kita yang bahagia. Tidakkah kau lelah dengan semua ini hm? Aku mencintaimu sampai kapanpun" katanya tulus hingga membuat bahu Heechul merosot luluh bahkan genggamannya pada Luhan terlepas. Hingga suatu yang di tunggu-tunggu Hangeng terjadi ketika dengan sangat pelan Heechul membalas pelukannya. Wanita itu menangis membuat mereka makin berdekapan erat tanpa ada celah yang terlihat.

Ini sudah cukup. Hangeng tidak perlu mendengar kalimat balasan langsung dari istrinya, karena ini sudah lebih dari mengartikan segalanya. Mereka kembali rujuk. Dan Luhan ikut menghambur di tengah kedua orang tuanya.

 _Terima kasih Tuhan, karena telah mengembalikan semua harapanku yang tertunda_ batinnya bersyukur

..

Semuanya sudah kembali normal. Hari-hari Luhan di Korea terasa lebih indah hingga ia mencabut kembali kalimatnya yang ingin pulang ke NewYork. Bahkan kehangatan itu terus menjalar, namun satu yang sangat di sesali Luhan begitupun dengan Heechul. Seolah mereka baru saja di tampar pada bongkahan batu karang yang tajam, hingga menusuk memberi luka yang amat berbekas sukar untuk diobati. Memang kebahagian tidak selamanya selalu mulus kan? pasti akan ada kesedihan yang mengikut sertakan di dalamnya. Jika semua sudah terjadi, apa yang mau dikatakan? Nyatanya hal yang sudah pergi tidak bisa untuk di raih kembali. Menyesal di akhir, dan tempatnya memang selalu di akhir. Hingga tangislah yang menjawab betapa kenyataan pahit itu begitu menyiksa.

Itulah yang dirasakan Heechul, mengingat putri sulungnya yang juga begitu Ia rindukan ternyata sudah kembali ke pangkuan Tuhan. Sungguh, wanita itu merasa bahwa dia bukanlah ibu yang baik. Meninggalkan anaknya yang dulu baru berumur dua tahun dan sekarang sudah meninggalkannya benar-benar. Tanpa mengucap kalimat sayangnya untuk terakhir kali atau sekedar melihat senyuman manis di wajah putri sulungnya yang cantik. Dan sekarang Heechul hanya bisa mendo'akan anaknya dari sini, terus berharap bahwa Tuhan memberinya kebahagian lebih baik di atas sana.

Beratus kelopak bunga sudah di taburkan di kuburan putrinya yang tertata sangat cantik. Wanita itu hanya bisa menatap sendu penuh penyesalan dan menyeka air matanya sendiri entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Beruntung sekarang ada lelaki yang menopangnya kembali agar selalu tetap kuat dan tegar.

"Luna. Maafkan mama sayang. Mama menyesal sangat, mama ingin memeluk Luna lagi. Mama mencintai Luna, menyayangi Luna hingga sampai kapanpun mama tidak akan pernah berhenti berdo'a yang terbaik untuk Luna di atas sana. Luna baik-baik ya, nak" kata Heechul serak disela isakkannya yang kentara. Lalu ia melirik ke arah Luhan yang juga ikut menangis disebelahnya tanpa bersuara apapun sejak tadi. Wanita itu menarik Luhan.

"Ini Lulu, adikmu. Luna ingat kan? Dulu Luna juga suka berebut boneka dengan Lulu sampai bikin Lulu nangis" Luhan semakin tenggelam dalam pelukan Heechul. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat "Sekarang Lulu sudah besar. Mirip sekali dengan Luna. Cantik dan sama-sama punya senyum seindah malaikat. Kalian adalah harta yang paling berharga untuk mama dan papa"

"Mama…"

"Bicaralah sayang. Bicaralah pada _unnie_ mu" Luhan mendongak menatap kepada Ibunya yang mengangguk dengan senyumman lemah, begitu pula dengan Ayahnya

Luhan menarik nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan "Ha-Hai unnie" sapanya canggung bahkan Luhan sendiri merasa bingung harus berbicara apa, lidahnya terasa kelu namun dia harus bicara. Setidaknya sebagai adik yang baik, Luhan ingin kakaknya itu mendengarkan semua kata-katanya dari atas sana "Aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa, maaf bila aku tidak bisa menjadi adik yang baik dan selalu berada di samping _unnie_. Tuhan tidak memberikanku kesempatan. Sekarang, hanya aku yang bisa berada di antara mama dan papa" Bahunya bergetar hebat. Pada akhirnya, Luhan mengeluarkan isakkan yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Heechul dan Hangeng semakin memeluknya erat "Hiks….aku…aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan _unnie_ ….aku ingin kita berbagi cerita dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama….tapi tapi semuanya tidak bisa lagi….kami kehilangan _unnie._ Sekarang aku tau, mengapa waktu pertama aku sampai. Ada seseorang yang menyangka bahwa aku adalah dirimu. Karena kita sangat mirip, dan _unnie_ tau? Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa kita kembar. Setidaknya orang yang menyayangi _unnie_ bisa melihatku sebagai dirimu, begitupun dengan papa dan mama. Aku janji akan membahagiakan mereka, menggantikan _unnie_ untuk selalu membuat papa dan mama bahagia. Luna _unnie_ ….Lulu sangat mencintaimu. Kami semua mencintaimu" Luhan tersenyum menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama saudarinya di sana, mengusapnya pelan dan terakhir mencium nama itu lama.

* * *

Akhirnya hari yang sangat dinantikan oleh Luhan dan Baekhyun tiba. Akhir pekan di pagi minggu yang cerah berawan. Karena mereka akan berjalan seharian mengelilingi kota. Gumpalan putih bergelombang membentuk permen kapas di atas sana menggantung dengan sangat rapi. Menutupi sinar mentari yang cukup terik di siang pertengahan musim gugur. Cerah berawan, langit juga menunjukkan kecerahannya menyimpan lebih dulu awan mendung yang akan menurunkan hujan. Seoul akan cerah sepanjang hari ini, setidaknya ketika malam menjelang maka hujan mungkin akan mulai membasahi dunia lagi. Jadi, sungguh hari yang baik seperti ini tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Luhan sudah gatal untuk memanjakan matanya dengan berbagai pemandangan Seoul yang indah. Mereka sedang berada di Namsan Tower saat ini. Pergi berdua seperti ini tidaklah buruk menurut Luhan, tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Sejak Luhan mengatakan bahwa Ia ingin mereka pergi berdua saja, Baekhyun tidak setuju. Ia ingin mengajak Chanyeol namun Luhan mendeliknya dengan tatapan membunuh. Tidak lucu kan kalau pasangan Chan-Baek berkencan sedangkan Luhan menjadi obat nyamuk di antara keduanya?. Kadang Luhan heran, apa semenyenangkan itu orang berpacaran hingga membutakan akal sehat sahabatnya dan lebih memilih lelaki yang Luhan tau _lumayan_ tampan itu daripada dirinya? Tidak, Luhan meragukan hal itu. Tentu saja karena dia belum pernah berkencan dan Luhan tidak masalah. Tapi…..setidaknya Luhan pernah merasakan gelenyar aneh hingga jantungnya hampir lepas kendali lalu pipinya memerah padam, kata orang itu ciri-ciri gadis yang jatuh cinta. Tapi itu konyol! Masa gadis cantik sepertinya mengalami cinta pada pandangan pertama? Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan lelaki yang memeluknya di bandara waktu itu. Luhan sendiri selalu bertanya ada apa dan mengapa pada tubuhnya yang aneh? Hingga satu yang Luhan ingat sangat bahwa lelaki itu menyangka dirinya adalah Luna –saudarinya- dan Luhan cukup penasaran siapa sosok lelaki dalam kehidupan Luna.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika dengan ketidaksengajaan matanya. Ia melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi tegap, berdiri membelakangi dirinya dan sedang memperhatikan deretan berjuta gembok cinta yang ada di sana. Penampilannya sangat casual dan Luhan bisa mencium aroma maskulin _papermint_ nya yang menyegarkan. Luhan merona dan ia merasa terhipnotis pada lelaki itu. Ia yakin lelaki itu punya wajah yang tampan, beralis tegas, rahang lancip, dan hidung yang mancung. Kulitnya saja terlihat sangat putih bagai salju di musim dingin dari tengkuknya. Rambutnya yang hitam legam. Sungguh perpaduan anak raja yang sempurna. _Dia pangeran!_ Batin Luhan meraung-raung. Apa lelaki ini Idol Kpop? Tapi Luhan rasa tidak karena tidak ada kamera yang bersembunyi untuk memotret dirinya. Yang ada hanya tatapan kagum dari para gadis yang melintas termasuk Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dari lelaki itu.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Mencari gadis yang mungkin sedang ditunggu lelaki itu, walaupun Luhan berharap itu tidak terjadi. Cuman tidak mungkin pemuda tampan seperti dia tidak punya pacar kan? oh, seketika Luhan merasa jahat. Sudah tiga kali Ia mengedarkan pandangan dan tetap berdiri lima menit namun tidak ada yang mendekati lelaki itu.

 _ASIK! DAPAT COWOK TAMPAN_ -hatinya menjerit bahagia. Biarlah untuk kali ini Luhan lebih dulu bertindak walau harga diri seorang Xiao Lu sangat tinggi, namun kesempatan tidak mungkin selalu datang dua kali kan? Luhan menyeringai. Ia penasaran dengan sosok itu dan Luhan harus bisa tau namanya.

 _Semoga saja dia benar-benar tampan_

Selagi Baekhyun sedang pergi mencari kamar kecil, tidak ada salahnya mendekati seorang lelaki yang _kiranya_ tampan itu.

Luhan maju. Langkahnya sangat anggun dan tumit _stiletto_ nya menggema sangat cantik. Setiap ketukannya terdengar halus dan berirama. Luhan merasa bergetar, jantungnya berpacuh gila-gilaan. Tapi dia harus semangat dan dia tidak boleh mundur. Selangkah lagi dan Luhan berhenti. Lelaki itu seperti tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Seperti merasa _de javu_ ketika Ia sudah berada di samping lelaki itu walau Luhan masih selangkah dibelakangnya. Aroma lelaki itu semakin tercium hingga memenuhi seluruh pernafasan Luhan. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan lelaki ini, seperti pernah bertemu dengannya tapi Luhan tidak yakin. Lalu, Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melihat apa yang menjadi fokus pemuda ini.

Oh, ternyata sebuah gembok cinta. Seketika Luhan merasa patah hati dan gagal. Benar dugaannya kalau lelaki ini pasti sudah memiliki orang yang dicintainya. Bodoh bodoh bodoh. Luhan merutuki pikirannya yang _sok_ berani seperti ini. Ia tidak perlu melihat ukiran nama mereka di gembok itu, Luhan sudah terlanjur kalah sebelum memulai. Ia berbalik dan seketika berhenti ketika lelaki itu berucap lirih.

"Luna…."

Luhan membeku. Matanya terbelalak lebar hingga nafasnya di rasa tercekat. Ia bahkan tidak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya dan mematung di tempatnya berpijak. Tapi tubuhnya bergetar. Baru saja, baru saja lelaki ini menyebut nama saudari kembarnya. Apakah lelaki ini yang diceritakan ayahnya waktu itu? waktu Luhan baru pindah kembali sehari di mansion keluarga mereka. Lelaki yang seharusnya menjadi kakak ipar Luhan. Lelaki yang begitu dicintai Luna. Dan…..lelaki inikah yang memeluknya dibandara waktu itu?

Luhan diam. Ia gelisah setengah mati. Dan Luhan menoleh ragu lalu pandangan mereka bertemu.

DEG

Luhan terkejut. Lelaki itu sama terkejutnya bahkan mungkin lebih dari apa yang Luhan rasakan. Mereka sama-sama saling pandang. Luhan bisa melihat jejak air mata dibawah kedua matanya yang tajam. Lelaki itu habis menangis. Dan pasti menangisi Luna. Bibir lelaki itu juga bergetar seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun sulit. Wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Lu-Luna…"

..

..

To Be Countinue

..

..

* * *

07 Oktober 2016

* * *

Anyeong Chingudeul!

Perkenalkan Aku Nadya C. U. , ini persembahan Fanfiction pertama aku loh, sebenarnya bukan yang pertama banget sih masalahnya aku bingung harus publish yang mana dulu

Tapi karena aku HunhanHardShipper jadi ff ayah-bunda dulu yang terbit yah. Sekalian bikin ff Hunhan jadi makin banyak di dunia Fanfiction kita yang penuh dengan kemesyuman ini. Eh,ini langsung chap satu ya, gimana nih menurut kalian? Pengen di lanjutin atau stop sampai di sini aja? Aku harap sih kalian bakal minta aku buat lanjutin ya soalnya aku udah nulis ini ampe END guys kekeke~

Dan mungkin setelah ini semua ff aku adalah _genderswith_ yah chingu, kalian tau sendirikan alasannya apa –liat bio- , aku fujoshi tapi kalau urusan ff agak susah bikinnya dalam cerita, dan aku sendiri pengen nambahin daftar author GS buat Hunhan _kekeke~_

Maaf kalo penulisan serta kata-katanya banyak yang keseringan muncul, aku bukan anak bahasa yang pintar merangkai kata seindah ungkapan cinta ayah ke bunda, dan sebelumnya menulis cerita bukanlah minat aku. Tapi semenjak kenal dunia ff dan membaca berbagai karya dari Author-author terbaik di sini belum lagi jika itu cerita _trio uke cantik punyanya trio bangsad_ , aku jadi terinspirasi buat bikin cerita karangan sendiri. Semua cerita yang sudah aku baca bahkan sampai saat ini masih berlanjut membuat dorongan aku publish jauh lebih berani, awalnya aku iseng aja dan gak ada nyali buat memperkenalkannya di dunia ff chingu.

Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, kritik, dan saran tolong berikan buat aku ya, chingu. Sebagai cara kalian menghibur sekaligus menghargai aku jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak **review** yah, semua uneg-unegnya aku tampung buat memperbaiki diri lebih baik, dan buat yang tidak suka tolong jangan BASH yah^^

Udah mungkin sampai di sini dulu perkenalan kita teman-teman, jika ada yang ingin di bahas lebih pribadi bisa kunjungi instagram aku  _hhsbee947__ , semoga kita bisa menjadi teman sekaligus sahabat yang dekat walaupun tak bertemu pandang^^

Salam hangat dan peluk penuh cinta buat kalian Chingudeul

*Gumawo*

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!


	2. Chapter 2

"Trust Me"

FanFiction by _BaekbeeLu_ present

..

Main Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan

..

Leght : Two Shoot

..

Genre : Romance and Family

..

Rate : T

..

GS for Uke

..

WARNING : Typo, Gak sesuai dengan EyD, Genderswith,

Don't Like don't Read guys^^

..

Happy Reading!

..

CHAPTER 2

..

"Lu-Luna…"

"LUHAN!" Luhan menoleh begitu juga dengan Sehun ke arah sumber suara. Baekhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Lu apa yang –astaga _Sajangnim!_ " pekik Baekhyun kaget hingga membekap mulutnya sendiri, lantas Ia membungkuk hormat pada Sehun yang statusnya sebagai direktur tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

"Maafkan saya yang tidak melihat anda, _Sajangnim_ " Baekhyun masih terus memandangi Sehun yang wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Ia mengerenyit heran. Atasannya itu juga sama sekali tidak berkomentar. Berulang kali Ia mencoba menegur Sehun namun lelaki itu tak mengubrisnya dan malah terus menatap Luhan nanar. Baekhyun semakin bingung, dan Ia beralih ke arah Luhan yang menunduk.

Apa yang terjadi selama Ia tidak ada? Sesuatu terjadi dan apa yang sudah Ia lewatkan?

"Luhan ada apa? Kenapa bosku menatapmu seperti itu?" bisiknya

Luhan tersenyum getir. Menggeleng dan Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan "ayo pulang, Baek. Sudah cukup jalan-jalannya" Luhan melangkah lebih dulu namun pergelangan tangan satunya di cekat oleh Sehun.

"Tunggu. Bisakah kita bicara, sebentar saja kumohon"

..

Luhan masih menunduk bisu sejak lima belas menit Sehun membawanya kemari. Sebuah Caffe yang Luhan tau milik keluarga Oh –kata Sehun sebelumnya- dan Sehun ingin berbicara sebentar dengannya. Dan Luhan tidak tau mengapa Ia tidak bisa menolak. Luhan merasa pasti Sehun sedang menatapnya sekarang, dan lelaki itu tidak membuka pembicaraan sama sekali. Mereka hanya berdua dalam keheningan cukup mencekam ini. Karena Sehun meminta Baekhyun untuk pulang lebih dulu, dan dia akan bertanggung jawab setelahnya atas Luhan.

Luhan memberanikan diri untuk memulai, setidaknya ada yang harus lebih dulu bicara. Jika tidak mungkin sampai dua jam ke depan tetap saja hening seperti ini

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, emm Se-hun?" katanya canggung sambil mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap lawan bicara. Sopan santun adalah tata krama yang penting menurut Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. Bahkan cara mereka menyebut namanya saja terlihat sama

"sebelumnya, aku tidak tau namamu. Jadi….dengan siapa aku bicara?" kata Sehun lembut. Bahkan Luhan terpanah mendengar suara lelaki itu yang sebenarnya. Bukan nada lirih seperti kemarin atau tadi.

Luhan mengerjapkan mata dan seketika Ia sadar. Ah. Benar! Pantas saja lelaki itu bungkam. Luhan sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Ia menyelipkan poni panjangnya sedikit di belakang telinga –kebiasaan gadis itu untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup sekaligus canggung-

"Ah, namaku….Xiao Lu. Atau aku biasanya di panggil Luhan"

"Luhan?" Sehun mengangguk dua kali "Nama yang cantik. Jadi kalian adalah saudara kembar? Maaf aku sampai mengira kau adalah Luna… _tunanganku_ " katanya namun saat menyebut –tunanganku- Luhan tau ada makna sangat sedih dari nada yang tiba-tiba lirih itu.

Sedikit merona. Gadis itu menangguk sekali setelah menyesap _Cappucino_ nya yang hangat. Ia menatap cangkirnya "Seperti yang kau lihat. Luna adalah _unnie_ ku"

"Kalian sangat mirip. Dan….kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu "Sesuatu terjadi di keluargaku. Hingga kami terpisah sangat lama dan….."Luhan menarik nafas dan membuangnya resah, tiba-tiba perasaan sesak kembali menghantuinya "aku baru mengetahui Luna kemarin. Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah saudari yang jahat" rasa sakit mendadak kembali menyerang batinnya, hingga sadar satu demi satu air matanya kembali tumpah. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras berusaha untuk menahan isakkannya agar tidak terdengar oleh Sehun. Namun apa yang harus Luhan katakan ketika lelaki itu malah mendekapnya erat, bahkan Luhan bersandar nyaman di dada bidang itu. Hingga membuat kemeja yang dikenakannya basah.

"Jangan menangis" Ia mengusap punggung gadis itu yang bergetar "Semua sudah terjadi, dan takdir memang tak bisa di tolak. Sekarang kau hanya perlu menghapus kesedihan itu agar Luna di atas sana tidak merasa sedih melihatnya"

Luhan merasa iri pada kakaknya. Dia memiliki lelaki yang begitu sangat mencintainya, bahkan setelah dua tahun lamanya. Luhan tau , Sehun melakukan hal ini padanya pasti karena menganggapnya adalah Luna. Sehun melihat Luhan sebagai Luna, dan itu membuat Luhan merasa sedikit sakit karena nyatanya Ia sudah jauh tertarik pada lelaki yang seharusnya sekarang menjadi kakak iparnya itu. Biarlah untuk sementara, Luhan ingin mengganti posisi Luna. Yah, sebentar saja. Karena Luhan nyaman bersama Sehun.

Ia lebih mendekap lelaki itu erat.

..

"Kau mau mampir?"

Luhan bertanya seraya mengambil tas tangan mungilnya lalu mengaitkan tali itu di atas bahunya yang berlapis mantel bulu halus selembut beludru. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sehun yang terlihat sedang memikirkan penawaran yang Ia berikan.

"Boleh. Sekalian juga aku ingin bertemu dengan mama mertua" katanya membalas senyum Luhan

 _Mama mertua? Tidak tidak. Sehun pasti menganggap bahwa mama mertua karena merasa Luna tetaplah tunangannya. Jangan_ GR _Luhan. Jangan_ Luhan menghela nafas hati-hati agar tak terbaca oleh Sehun bahwa dia cukup gugup dan terkejut. Untung Luhan bisa cepat dalam mengendalikan diri.

Lalu Ia mengangguk dua kali "Baiklah kalau begitu" lalu ia berbalik, bermaksud untuk membuka pintu namun pergelangan tangannya di cekat.

"Tunggu. Biar aku saja yang membukakannya untukmu, lulu"

DEG!

 _Oh Sehun keparat! Bisa tidak jangan membuatku gelisah setengah mati begini. Jangan memanggilku seperti itu_ –Ia mengigit bibirnya pelan, berusaha untuk tetap tenang meskipun _dukduk_ di jantungnya belum bisa ditenangkan.

Pintu terbuka dan Sehun menyambutnya dengan uluran tangan bak seorang pangeran kepada calon pemaisurinya disertai senyuman tampan yang tidak pernah dilepas. Luhan mengerjap bingung sekaligus kurang yakin ' _haruskah? Boleh aku memegang tangannya_?'

"Kau tidak mau menyambut tanganku? Kenapa malah melamun, Lu?"

"E-Eh, maaf" dengan gugup Luhan menyambut genggaman Sehun. Dan lelaki itu menggenggam jari Luhan dengan pas, hingga membuat seluruh syaraf di tubuh Luhan terasa kesentrum hingga menghangat dalam hatinya. Tangan lelaki ini benar-benar hangat begitu pula senyumnya. Luhan bisa melihat ketulusan itu, dan bolehkah dia berharap sedikit kepada Sehun? Bolehkah Luhan berharap bahwa Sehun mencintainya sebagai dirinya sendiri dan bukan Luna? Bolehkah Tuhan? Luhan berharap Ia diberi kesempatan itu dan mengisi kekosongan di hati Sehun yang ditinggalkan Luna.

Hingga Luhan tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mansion dan menuju ke ruang tengah, tepat kepada kedua orangtuanya yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Inikah yang bernama Oh Sehun? Tampan sekali ternyata"

Sehun tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan di depan wanita paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu "Selamat malam, mama. Anda juga terlihat masih sangat cantik"

"Oh, astaga aku dirayu oleh mantuku sendiri. Kemarilah Sehun" lelaki itu menyambut hangat pelukan yang diberikan Heechul "Terima kasih sudah mengantar lulu pulang. Dia tidak menyusahkanmu kan?"

"Mama" luhan memberengut tidak suka dan menatap Ibunya itu sinis. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga membuat sang Ibu terkekeh puas "Oh, rusa kecil mama merajuk sekarang"

"Mama!" kata Luhan sedikit berteriak, wajahnya memerah padam karena malu. Malu dilihat Sehun yang sesungguhnya malah terpanah melihat sisi Luhan yang menggemaskan.

 _Inikah sikap Luhan yang sebenarnya?_

"Oke. Tidak lagi, sayang. Kalian sudah makan malam?" tanyanya pada Sehun. Namun Luhan lebih cepat menyela dengan nada ketus

"Sudah. Dan aku ingin istirahat. Maaf, aku duluan" Ia berjalan sedikit tergesah-gesah dengan langkah kaki yang dihentak-hentakkan menuju kamarnya sendiri di lantai dua.

Hangeng hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan istri dan putrinya itu. Ternyata Heechul memang suka sekali untuk menggoda Luhan.

"Kemarilah, Sehun. Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan padamu"

Sehun menurut dan menduduki dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Hangeng serta Heechul di sebelahnya

"Sebenarnya papa aku masih sangat terkejut dengan hal ini. Sungguh, Luhan sangat persis seperti Luna. Kenapa sebelumnya papa tidak memberi tahu hal ini padaku?" tanya Sehun kalem

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Luhan besok. Itulah mengapa aku mengajakmu untuk makan malam bersama keluargamu juga. Tapi, siapa sangka kalian sudah lebih dulu bertemu" Hangeng tersenyum geli

Heechul mengangguk "Luna sangat beruntung punya calon suami sepertimu, Sehun. Aku bisa melihat bahwa kalian sama-sama saling mencintai. Luna jatuh hati pada lelaki yang tepat. Terimakasih, sudah hadir untuk kehidupan Luna"

"Aku juga berterimakasih untuknya. Terimakasih juga papa dan mama sudah menghadirkan dia dihidupku begitu juga dengan….."

"Luhan" tebak Hangeng cepat hingga Sehun tersentak kaget, lelaki itu merunduk hingga mengundang tawa kecil diantara sepasang orangtua itu

"Sudah kuduga kalau kau juga pasti tertarik dengan Luhan" Hangeng mengambil nafas sejenak "Tapi, Luna dan Luhan itu berbeda Sehun. Mereka punya sifat yang sedikit berbalik, dari kecil memang sudah terlihat. Kau bisa menilai sendiri bagaimana caranya merajuk itu, walau Luhan dan Luna seumuran tapi Luhan tetaplah terlihat seperti anak kecil. Dia polos dan cerewet. Berbeda dengan Luna yang dewasa dan terlihat keibuan" lelaki itu menepuk pundak Sehun dua kali

Heechul tersenyum kecut, tentu suaminya jauh lebih tau tentang Luna dibandingkan dirinya. Begitu pula dengan Heechul yang lebih tau tentang Luhan dari pada suaminya.

"Ya, aku menyadarinya. Kurasa aku mulai berganti menjadi penyuka gadis yang bersikap polos dan cerewet. Sejak bertemu dengan Luhan di bandara, hingga membuatnya marah-marah. Aku jadi paham mengapa sebenarnya pertemuan awal itu sudah membuat hatiku menghangat. Sikapnya yang begitu, malah membuatku tertarik. Aku menyukainya karena memang dirinya, bukan menganggapnya sebagai Luna" Sehun berucap tulus "Dan bolehkah aku belajar mencintai Luhan? Aku ingin mencintainya juga menyayanginya seperti dulu aku kepada Luna" lalu dengan pandangan penuh harap diberi persetujuan, kepada Hangeng dan Heechul

Inilah yang diharapkan mereka. Sejak awal memang Hangeng ingin mempertemukan Luhan dan Sehun agar mereka bisa menjalin cinta yang baru. Ingin agar putri bungsunya itu mendapatkan pendamping yang tepat, karena Sehun sudah lebih dari cukup menggambarkan sosok menantu idaman untuknya. Dan Hangeng tidak main-main untuk itu. Sebesit rasa khawatir menjalar kepikirannya, takut kalau Sehun nantinya mencintai Luhan karena Ia merasa bahwa putrinya itu adalah putrinya yang lain –Luna- , memandangnya sebagai Luna bukan Luhan. Jika begitu, tentu Hangeng tau bahwa putri bungsunya nanti akan merasa sakit hati dan kecewa lantaran Sehun tidaklah murni mencintai dan menyayanginya. Untuk itu, Ia mengajak calon menantunya ini untuk berbicara serius lebih dulu sebelum waktu pertemuan dengan keluarga besarnya besok malam. Memberi tahu Sehun, bahwa Ia ingin lelaki itu mencitai putrinya murni karena keinginannya hingga mengganti sosok Luna menjadi Luhan. Katakan Hangeng egois mungkin, namun kebahagian Luhan jelas jauh lebih dari segalanya saat ini. Mereka –Ia dan istrinya- hanya punya satu putri, satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga dari apapun. Sesuatu yang menjadi prioritas utama mereka, untuk sekarang dan selamanya. Kebahagian Luhan adalah hidup mereka. Dan Hangeng yakin, Luna tidak akan pernah merasa keberatan atas apa yang diputuskannya.

Namun siapa sangkah bahwa pesona Luhan sendiri sudah menjerat hati Sehun? Hingga tanpa Hangeng menjelaskan dengan susah payah, lelaki itu sendiri sudah tertarik lebih dulu. Memberi jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya yang berkecabang. Pesona Luhan, siapa yang bisa menolak? Bahkan mereka tak pernah berhenti bersyukur kepada Tuhan karena telah diberi karunia sosok malaikat secantik Dewi.

Hangeng dan Heechul tersenyum haru mendengar pengakuan Sehun. Akhirnya mereka bisa bernafas lega.

"Tentu saja Sehun, kau tidak pernah tidak di izinkan untuk mencintai putriku. Buatlah dia bahagia, karena Luhan sudah cukup berdiam diri dan menutup hati. Waktunya kau berusaha agar Ia membukakan hatinya hanya untukmu"

* * *

Terhitung sudah selama sebulan Sehun dan Luhan menjadi dekat. Bahkan lelaki berkulit putih itu tidak pernah seharipun melewatkan untuk mengajak Luhan pergi. Walau sekedar makan siang bersama di waktu istirahat mereka, atau membawa Luhan berkencan di malam hari mengelilingi kota Seoul dengan segala kelap-kelip cahayanya yang indah. Namun, keraguan di hati Luhan tidak pernah sirna. Ia terus dihantui perasaan itu ketika memahami segala bentuk kebaikan Sehun. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan selalu memenuhi rongga kepalanya hingga membuatnya pusing.

Tuluskah Sehun? Apa benar semua perhatian serta sikap manis lelaki itu untuk dirinya? Atau Sehun masih melihat Luhan sebagai _unnie_ nya? Mencintai Luna dengan dirinya sebagai perantara?

Memikirkan semuanya tentu membuat Luhan kecewa. Kecewa karena Ia tidak bisa menebak semua ini. Luhan bahkan masih mempertahankan opsinya yang entah itu benar atau tidak. Selama ini Ia hanya menjadi pihak yang menerima, membiarkan Sehun terus melihatnya sebagai sosok lain. Tidak protes meski kadang hatinya menjerit ingin menangis. Bahkan tak jarang Luhan menumpahkan segala kegundaannya lewat air mata, di malam sebelum Ia tertidur hingga membuat kantung samar-samar di bawah mata rusanya yang cantik. Sejauh ini Luhan masih bisa bersabar dan menutupi segalanya, dan Ia tidak tau sampai kapan semua kesabarannya bertahan. Dan mungkin bila tak terbalas, Luhan mencoba ingin mundur. Sekali Ia jatuh cinta, cintanya malah tidak berpihak kembali padanya.

Lagi lagi tanpa sadar bening Kristal itu kembali luruh. Luhan menangisi nasibnya yang amat menyedihkan. Lamunannya membuat paru-parunya sesak. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya mencoba menyembunyikan isakkan yang akan keluar.

"Luhan, kau menangis?" tanyanya panik

Luhan tersentak. Ia lupa kalau sekarang sedang berada di mobil Sehun, walau Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jalanan yang sedang hujan di luar. Namun lelaki itu berhasil mengetahuinya, apa isakkannya terdengar? Padahal Ia sudah mengigit bibirnya keras. Ah, pasti lelaki itu menyadarinya karena melihat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar walau sangat samar untuk disadari.

Luhan menggeleng pelan. Menghapus air matanya, dan memberi Sehun senyuman manis walau sangat Ia paksa "Aku hanya kedinginan dan ingin cepat pulang, Sehun. Udaranya membuatku gelisah, biasanya aku memang sering menangis kalau merasa kedinginan" ucapnya getir

Alasan konyol! Mana mungkin hanya karena dingin membuatmu menangis menyedihkan seperti itu.

Luhan seketika merutuki alasan bodohnya, kenapa di saat seperti ini otak cerdasnya mendadak dongkol. Sehun jelas tidak percaya, melihat lelaki itu malah menatapnya intens mengintimidasi.

"Benarkah? Tapi suhu di mobil sudah sangat hangat. Bahkan kau sendiri yang mengaturnya tadi. Katakan Lu, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Sehun masih berusaha membujuk Luhan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia membelai pipi tirus Luhan yang selembut bayi setelah menghapus sisa jejak air matanya.

 _Cukup Oh Sehun. Cukup! Jangan lebih baik padaku lagi. Kau membuatku makin sakit_ pikir Luhan kacau

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, Sehun. Pulang kerumahku" ucapnya lirih. Menepis tangan Sehun di pipinya

Sehun menatapnya sendu. Ia sudah lama merasa aneh seperti ini, Luhan memang selalu menunjukkan sikap bahagianya bila mereka bersama. Tapi, Sehun lelaki yang peka dengan perasaan. Ia tau semua yang dilakukan Luhan hanyalah untuk menjadi topeng atas keraguan yang dirasakannya. Sungguh hatinya serasa di remas kesakitan melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini, gadis itu pasti sudah salah paham akan semuanya. Meragukan segala bentuk kasih sayang Sehun yang hanya untuknya. Meragukan ketulusannya. Meragukan kalau Sehun menganggapnya sebagai sosok lain. Bahkan Sehun tidak pernah merasa mengingat Luna lagi, walau dia sungguh mencintai wanita itu. Namun sekarang berbeda, Luhan sudah membalik semuanya. Membuat seluruh hati Sehun hanya terisi oleh tawa dan senyum manisnya. Membuatnya menghangat akan kehidiran gadis rusa itu di sekitarnya. Membuat Sehun jauh lebih mencintai Luhan dari rasa yang dulu pernah ada.

Luhan. Luhan. Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Sungguh, Ia tulus melakukan segalanya selama ini hanya untuk Luhan _nya_. Gadis dengan segala deru nafasnya Sehun cintai. Luhan harus tau dan dia harus sadar. Tidak boleh lagi ada kesalah pahaman, Sehun harus membenarkan semuanya.

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya ke arah lain, bukan menuju ke rumah Luhan. Hingga gadis itu memberi protesnya "Sehun kau salah, seharusnya kita belok kiri bukan kanan. Kau pasti tidak lupa kan? putar balik Sehun putar balik"

Sehun diam. Ia hanya memandang ke depan, menghiraukan protes gadis di sebelahnya

"Sehun, aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin kerumahku, antarkan aku pulang sekarang" Ia mengguncang lengan Sehun kasar.

"Kita tidak akan pulang kerumahmu, Luhan. Kita akan ke Apartementku. Malam ini kau menginap bersamaku" ucapnya enteng

"APA?! Kau bercanda?! Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin pulang! Turunkan aku sekarang" teriaknya marah dan semakin memukul lengan Sehun dengan brutal

"Berhenti, Luhan. Apa susahnya hanya menginap di tempatku semalam saja? aku sudah meminta izin kepada orangtuamu" masih mencoba untuk tenang. Walau emosinya sedikit terpancing

"AKU TIDAK MAU, BODOH. KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MENGANTARKU PULANG, AKU AKAN PULANG SENDIRI!"

"Luhan!" bentak Sehun marah, dan menepikan mobilnya secara kasar di pinggir jalanan malam Seoul yang sepi juga diguyur hujan deras. Sebelum itu Sehun sempat melirik ke sekitar. Rupanya bangunan apartementnya sudah terlihat di seberang jalan.

Hingga membuat Luhan tersentak hebat, dan menangis keras. Ia paling benci dibentak dan Luhan tidak suka itu. Dengan wajah merah padam penuh emosi, Luhan keluar dari mobil itu setelah Ia berteriak "Aku membencimu Oh Sehun!" lalu menutup pintunya tanpa perasaan.

Sehun menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya secara kasar beberapa kali. Kepalanya makin pening, dan Ia sedang mencoba mengendalikan diri agar kembali tetap tenang. Luhan benar-benar keras kepala, hingga nekat menerobos hujan yang bukan main derasnya di luar sana.

Mengambil payung di jok belakang, Sehun keluar dengan cepat menyusul gadisnya yang sudah berjalan terhentak-hentak beberapa langkah di depan.

"Luhan!"

Luhan semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika mendengar derap langkah lari Sehun juga teriakan lelaki itu. Ia tidak peduli dengan pergelangan kakinya yang lecet karena memakai _stiletto_ setinggi 14cm dan membawanya berlari. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah menghindar dari Sehun.

"Luhan! Berhenti"

"Tidak perlu mengejarku, Sehun! Pergilah!"

Namun sekeras apapun Luhan melangkah untuk pergi, tetap saja pada akhirnya Ia akan jatuh pada pelukan lelaki ini. Bukan hanya sekedar pelukan biasa, hingga membuat Luhan tersentak hingga matanya terbelalak lebar. Bahkan seluruh persendiannya terasa lemas, hingga Luhan rasa hampir pingsan. Kehangatan yang memuncak mengalahi segala udara dingin di tengah hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka basah. Sehun sudah melepas payungnya hingga tergeletak tak berdaya di ditiduri setiap tetes hujan.

Hingga Luhan merasa wajahnya memanas sampai ke cuping telinganya. Luhan ingin meronta tapi apa daya ketika tenaganya serasa terkuras habis. Ia kembali menangis ketika menutup matanya dan mencoba membalas kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan secara mendadak. Mengalungkan tangannya di leher lelaki itu dengan Sehun yang semakin merengkuhnya lebih erat. Tangannya yang kekar meraba naik hingga berhenti di tengkuk Luhan dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ciuman lembut dengan lumatan-lumatan kecil memabukkan, gigitan halus juga hisappan lembut satu sama lain saling bertaruh. Memberikan efek sengatan yang menyenangkan, dan membuat darah mereka berdesir hangat.

Sehun melepaskan tautan mereka, dan menatap Luhan yang tersedu-sedu oleh tangisnya. Air mata gadis itu bahkan masih bisa terlihat walau wajahnya sudah sangat basah oleh hujan. Ia tersenyum sebentar dan mengecup kedua mata rusa itu bergantian. Hangat dan lembut. Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan rasakan.

Kedua tangan Sehun membelai wajah Luhan yang masih menangis "Aku paham apa yang kau rasakan sekarang dan tolong jangan pernah meragukanku lagi, sayang. Aku sungguh mencintaimu dan menyayangimu dengan tulus. Aku hanya mencintai satu gadis di dunia ini, dia adalah Xiao Lu dan itu kau orangnya, Luhan. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku melihatmu sebagai sosok lain. Semua bentuk perhatian yang selama ini kuberikan murni hanya untukmu. Murni karena aku mencintaimu. Hanya kau dan selamanya tetap kau, Lu. Jadi, jangan ragu lagi untuk mempertanyakan semuanya. Jangan berdiam lalu menyiksa dirimu sendiri dengan keraguanmu. Bicaralah dan ceritakan semua yang kau pendam. Aku selalu di sampingmu. Aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu dan menjagamu sepenuh jiwaku. Aku milikmu dan kau milikku. Tuhan sudah menulis takdir kita bersama-sama"

Luhan meraung, bahkan suara tangisnya makin keras dan dia tidak malu untuk menunjukkannya di hadapan orang yang dicintainya. Luhan merasa seluruh nyawanya kembali, Ia lega. Sangat. Batinnya tenang dan seluruh kebahagiannya tercapai. Sehun mencintainya, dan mereka saling mencintai. Lelaki itu berkata sangat tegas dan penuh kejujuran. Luhan bisa melihat itu dari sorot matanya yang teduh dan lembut. Hingga Ia tidak bisa menemukan keraguan di sana. Dan Luhan sangat teramat bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kau percaya padaku sayang? Kau percaya kan?"

Luhan mengangguk yakin "Hiks…iya Sehun. Hiks…. Aku percaya, aku percaya cintamu. Aku percaya semuanya, dan aku percaya takdir kita….hiks…dan…dan aku mencintaimu…..aku menyayangimu, Sehun…aku-"

CUP

Sehun mengecup gemas sekali lagi "Aku lebih mencintaimu, Luhan. Kau adalah hidupku. Jadi, berhentilah menangis sayang. Kau hanya boleh menangis bahagia, bukan tangis sedih. Aku tidak akan pernah memperbolehkanmu melakukannya. _Arraseo_?" Luhan terkekeh pelan dan mengangguk lucu. Ia memeluk Sehun erat.

Hening. Hanya beberapa menit hingga suara polos seorang Xi Luhan terdengar "Sehun, kita basah"

"Oh, Astaga! Kau benar. Nanti kau bisa sakit dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi" Ia melepas pelukan mereka dan berjongkok di depan Luhan

"Ayo naik, Lu. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke kamar kita. Ayo cepat" ucapnya biasa

Tapi sangat berefek untuk Luhan. Hingga wajahnya memerah padam, dan jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Luhan gugup "Se-Sehun. Kau yakin aku akan menginap? Antar aku pulang saja tidak apa-apa" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

Sehun menatap tak suka kepada keputusan Luhan. Ia memberengut "Tidak, ini sudah malam. Lagi pula apa salahnya menginap, sayang? Orangtuamu tidak akan marah" katanya tegas tidak ingin di bantah

Luhan menautkan jarinya gelisah masih dengan kepala menunduk "Ta-tapi. Kita belum resmi menikah Sehun. Dan….dan a-aku belum siap" cicitnya ketakutan

Sehun mengerenyit bingung? Apa yang dipikir kekasihnya ini? Oh, seketika Ia mendapat pencerahan. Luhan pasti mengira hal tidak-tidak. Ia baru ingat kalau mencintai gadis yang polos dengan segala pikiran labilnya.

Sehun tersenyum geli dan menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ membuat sang gadis terpekik kaget "Sehun! Apa yang kau lakukan? Turunkan aku" Luhan meronta-ronta

"Diam sayang. Kalau tidak pegangan nanti jatuh, _loh_. Menurut saja, oke" smirk Sehun muncul

"Aku bi-bisa jalan sendiri. Turunkan aku Sehun. Turun"

Sehun berhenti dan mendelik pada Luhan yang mencebil imut "Kakimu" lalu Ia sedikit mengangkat tumpuhan tangannya agar Luhan bisa melihat pergelangan kakinya sendiri. _Stiletto_ yang basah dan Luhan meringis kembali menatap Sehun "Lecet kan? Mana mungkin aku membiarkan calon istriku ini berjalan dengan kaki yang lecet seperti itu. Aku menyayangimu, sayang. Aku menyayangi semua yang ada pada dirimu, termasuk pergelangan kaki yang mungil itu. Jadi, menurut saja. Oke"

Luhan merona dan tertawa renyah hingga semakin mengeratkan tangannya di leher Sehun "Terimakasih calon suamiku yang tampan. Aku juga menyayangimu"

..

Kepulan asap halus itu bertebaran di udara. Mengeluarkan harum manis yang menggiurkan lidah. Rasa hangat berkumpul jadi satu dalam sebuah _mugh_ mungil bermotif kartun-kartun kecil yang menggemaskan di keramiknya. Satu coklat panas di suguhkan di dalam sana, keliatan enak hingga membuat lidah bergerak-gerak gelisah. Tapi masih panas, jadi gadis cantik yang berada dalam selimut tebal itu meniup-niupnya dengan teramat sabar. Hingga menyeruputnya pelan sedikit demi sedikit.

"Enak tidak?" tanya lelaki disebelahnya. Melakukan hal sama seperti yang di lakukan Luhan

Luhan menoleh dan mengangguk lucu dengan mata rusanya berbinar menggemaskan "Enak _banget_ kok. Aku baru tau ada coklat panas seenak ini. Makasih ya" lalu Ia menyeruput coklatnya lagi dengan mata terpejam, meresapi setiap cairan itu yang melewati tenggorokannya dengan kehangatannya yang membuat suhu tubuhnya tak lagi merasa dingin.

"Cuman makasih? Hadiahnya mana?" kata Sehun dengan nada sedikit merajuk

Luhan menghela nafas singkat. Menaruh _mugh_ nya sebentar di atas meja di depannya, lalu menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Sehun "Emang maunya hunnie apa?" tanya Luhan polos

" _Poppo~_ " rengek lelaki itu manja dan mencodongkan pipinya pada Luhan.

Sontak gadis itu merona malu, matanya mengerjap polos lalu pelan-pelan memajukan tubuhnya menuju ke pipi Sehun yang sudah siap untuk di kecup. Tapi ketika wajah Luhan sudah berjarak 5cm di sampingnya, Sehun dengan cepat membalikkan wajah hingga bibir mereka lah yang saling bertemu.

Luhan terbelalak lebar dan Sehun yang menutup matanya menikmati sensasi manis yang sangat disukainya ini. Ciuman di pipi? Oh, Sehun lebih suka kalau bibirnya yang dicium. Hanya ciuman singkat, setelahnya Sehun melepaskan kecupan mereka dengan Luhan yang memukul-mukul bahu lelaki itu kesal. Bukan jenis tindakan marah, hanya sebuah bentuk protes kelakukan Sehun yang seenaknya hingga membuat wajah cantik Luhan terlihat makin mempesona dengan semburat malu-malunya. Kepala Luhan bersandar di dada bidang Sehun yang terkekeh kecil.

"Kau curang! Kenapa malah di bibirmu! Kau curang, Sehun"

"Curang apanya? Aku tidak bilang mau dicium di pipi. Kau saja yang salah persepsi. Coba kulihat dulu wajah cantik gadis _ku_ ini. Pasti banyak rona merah jambunya" goda Sehun dan mencoba mengangkat dagu Luhan namun gadis itu malah semakin memeluknya erat hingga membuat Sehun susah untuk bernafas

"Lu-Lu. Jangan terlalu e-rat, aku susah bernafas. Aku tidak akan lari, sa-yang" kata Sehun dengan nafasnya yang tersenggal. Dan Luhan melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan cepat lalu melotot Sehun tajam "Kau curang! Pokoknya aku marah. Aku mau tidur" gerutunya masih dengan wajah memerah, dan menyibak selimut mereka lalu berjalan ke lantai atas menuju kamar tamu di sebelah kamar Sehun.

BRAK! –pintu ditutup secara kasar-

Sehun hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum hangat. Mungkin setelah ini menjahili kekasihnya adalah hoby baru yang disukainya. Melihat wajah Luhan yang tersipu malu, membuat Sehun malah semakin mengagumi wajah cantik itu. Dan itu favoritnya.

Sebenarnya setelah kejadian hujan-hujanan yang romantis seperti yang sering dilihat-lihat dalam drama Korea tadi di tengah jalanan sunyi. Sehun langsung menggedong Luhan hingga sampai ke apartementnya dan menyuruh gadis rusa itu mandi air hangat, sementara Ia kembali ke bawah dan menempatkan mobilnya di basemant. Beruntung Sehun tidak perlu memusingkan baju ganti apa untuk kekasihnya itu, karena masih tersisa lima pasang baju _lengkap_ milik Luna ketika diajaknya menginap dulu. Luhan dengan senang hati memakai baju _unnie_ nya, bahkan gadis itu tidak pernah berhenti mencium aroma dari seonggok kain itu yang memiliki aroma mawar yang sama milik Luhan sendiri. Dan setelah semuanya selesai, Sehun memutuskan membuat dua coklat panas dengan Luhan yang duduk di karpet berbulu –dibawah sofa- dan memeluk selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hingga berakhir dengan sedikit pertengkaran kecil dan Sehun ikut bergabung dalam satu selimut yang sama dengan Luhan.

Memikirkan Luhan…..membuat Sehun tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia. Senyumnya selalu mengembang tak pernah pudar. Hatinya selalu hangat dan nyaman. Sehun jadi tidak sabar menantikan hari dimana Ia dan Luhan akan menikah. Tinggal menghitung hari hingga membuat gejolak tidak sabarnya melimpah tumpah.

Ia melirik jemari kirinya, tepatnya pada jari manis yang terdapat benda pipih kecil melingkar dengan satu mata batu berlian di atasnya. Lalu, mengangkat tangannya sendiri ke arah lampu pijar yang menyala. Kilaunya sangat cantik, dan sinarnya sungguh memukau. Yah, Sehun sudah melamar gadis itu jauh-jauh hari. Tepat ketika makan malam yang diadakan dikediaman keluarga Luhan. Hanya pertunangan kecil, dengan seluruh anggota keluarga mereka. Dan Luhan menerimanya dengan sedikit keraguan hingga membuat Sehun terheran-heran. Ternyata Luhan masih ragu dengan ketulusannya waktu itu, dan Sehun sangat bersyukur akhirnya semua keraguan dan beban itu telah terangkat. Luhan sudah menerima kepercayaanya. Kepercayaan yang begitu tinggi untuk Sehun. Dan Sehun, tidak akan pernah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu.

Setelah selesai merapikan semuanya, Sehun mengikuti jejak calon istrinya untuk pergi tidur. Hari ini Sehun merasa bahagia teramat sangat. Pada akhirnya semua yang menjadi pengganggu pikirannya yang bertanya-tanya terselesaikan sudah. Luhan sudah mengetahui segalanya. Segala ketulusan Sehun yang murni hanya untuknya. Langkah kakinya terasa sangat ringan saat ia berjalan menuju kamarnya sendiri. Tepat berada di sebelah kamar tamu yang digunakan Luhan. Ia menatap pintu kayu dengan dominan cat putih itu sebentar, menimang-nimang haruskah Ia tidur sendiri malam ini? Bukankah ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya tidur?. Sehun menyeringai lagi, tidur bersama dengan Luhan tidak ada salahnya kan? Tentu saja tidak ada yang salah, mengingat hanya Ia yang boleh tidur di samping Luhan. Yah, hanya Ia. Oh Sehun seorang.

Sehun menggerakkan tangannya menuju knop pintu yang berbentuk bulat itu. Memutar dan mendorongnya hingga menimbulkan sedikit celah dari sana. Kepalanya menyembul masuk dan melihat keadaan kamar tamunya yang lampunya sudah padam. Hanya lampu tidur di atas nakas sebelah ranjang saja yang menyala, lalu ada seorang putri tidur sangat cantik yang terlelap di atas ranjangnya dan memakai selimut sebatas bahu.

Sehun berjalan pelan, langkahnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia berhenti ketika sampai di sebelah ranjang, tepatnya kepada wajah damai Luhan yang tidur menyamping menghadap sisi kosong di sebelahnya. Sehun tersenyum, lalu menempatkan tubuhnya berbaring di sebelah Luhan. Wajah cantiknya sangat damai dan tenang, Sehun mengamati semuanya. Mata rusa yang selalu memancarkan sinar keteduhan itu menutup dengan cantik. Hidung bangirnya yang selalu mengeluarkan nafas kehidupan yang sangat berarti untuk Sehun kini terdengar tenang. Bibir ranum _cherry_ nya yang menganga kecil sebesar jari kelingking. Itulah yang selalu menjadi sumber semangat Sehun untuk hidup dengan senyuman manis serta tawa renyahnya yang menyejukkan hati.

Ia menjulurkan tangannya pelan membelai wajah damai Luhan yang sehalus bayi. Menimbulkan sedikit senyum kecil pada bibir gadisnya, mungkin mimpi Luhan sangat indah. Lalu tanpa bisa dibantah Sehun mengeluarkan air matanya, Ia menangis sambil menatap Luhan. Isakkannya sama sekali tidak keluar. Sehun tersenyum lagi, kali ini lebih lebar dari sebelumnya hingga kedua mata elangnya menyipit dan menumpahkan lebih banyak air mata. Ia bahagia, sangat. Sehun sangat bersyukur atas semua kebaikan Tuhan yang telah diberikan untuknya. Mentakdirkan dia dengan seorang gadis yang sangat tulus hatinya. Sangat sopan prilakunya. Sangat cantik rupanya begitu pula senyumannya yang manis. Terlebih lagi, Sehun sangat mencintainya. Dan dia tidak akan pernah sanggup bila harus kehilangan Luhan. Jika Luhan akan meninggalkan Sehun seperti seseorang yang dulu, maka Sehun tidak perlu berpikir dua kali. Ia akan ikut bersama Luhan. Hidup bersama Luhan dan meninggalkan dunia bersama Luhan pula.

Tangannya meraba turun, tepat kepada pinggang Luhan yang kecil. Ia melilitkannya di sana. Merengkuh calon istrinya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang dimilikinya. Hingga menurut naluri, Luhan ikut membalas pelukannya. Mungkin di dalam mimpinya, mereka sedang berbagi kehangatan seperti ini. Mimpi yang indah. Sehun mengecup puncuk kepala Luhan lama dengan mata terpejam, menikmati sisa-sisa air mata yang sama sekali tidak di hapusnya. Lalu, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya tepat di puncuk kepala Luhan dan bergumam lirih penuh ketulusan sebelum ikut menyusul ke dalam tidur Luhan yang damai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan. Selamanya aku mencintaimu"

* * *

Epilog

The Wedding

Hingar-bingarnya makin terasa ketika hari dimana semua orang memiliki banyak waktu luangnya terangkat. Minggu yang cerah dengan pesona biru muda cantik merata di langit, gumpalan gelombang putih lembut bergerak pelan mengikuti arahnya tekanan udara. Kesejukkannya bahkan membuat suasana kota sedikit terasa nyaman ditengah keramaiannya yang makin meraja lela. Hari yang sempurna dan sangat mendukung ketika suatu pergelaran sakral akan di adakan. Hari dimana semua orang berstatus tinggi menghadiri acara pernikahan besar. Pernikahan yang terjadi satu kali seumur hidup, dengan pasangan yang menjadi _public figure_ dari kalangan orang kaya. **Oh Sehun dan Xiao Lu.**

Semua anggota serta orang yang bersangkutan tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai. Kesibukkan mereka sangat banyak dan cukup menguras tenaga hanya untuk agar semua hal yang sudah di susun sebaik mungkin itu terlaksana dengan sempurna. Tapi tidak untuk sang tuan rumah yang memiliki acara pernikahan ini.

Para anggota keluarga serta orang-orang penting lainnya hanya menunggu, duduk manis di barisan bangku yang sudah di sediakan dalam sebuah gereja yang terkenal besar dan megah di kota Seoul. Pendeta juga sudah siap melaksanakan tugasnya untuk menjadi perantara mengikat sepasang anak manusia yang akan menikah itu.

Sehun, sang pengantin pria. Sudah selesai di _make over_ dan memakai tuxedo putihnya yang menawan. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan hingga membuat seluruh mata memandangnya kagum hingga mulut mengangah kecil tanpa sadar. Ia berjalan menuju altar dengan langkahnya terdengar tegas serta aura dewanya yang mengguar. Senyum kecil tak lepas dari bibirnya sama sekali, menjelaskan bahwa Ia sangatlah bahagia hingga tak ada kesedihan lagi dihidupnya. Lalu berhenti ketika sudah sampai di posisinya dan membungkuk penuh kehormatan kepada seluruh hadirin yang datang.

Tinggal menunggu pengantin wanita.

..

Hanya keheningan yang tercipta sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan itu membungkam mulut, hingga yang terdengar hanya suara bising dari kipas angin besar yang menyala. Pandangan berbinar penuh kekaguman terlihat jelas dari semua sorot mata, bahkan sebagian darinya ada yang menangis saking terkagum oleh pesona gadis ini.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun pengantinnya yang memiliki ekor panjang dan bawahan mekar seperti kelopak mawar di pagi hari. Warnanya yang seputih salju juga desainnya yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata itu terlihat sangat serasi ditubuh rampingnya. Susunan bunga-bunga kecil di atas, merambat-rambat hingga kebentuk yang lebih besar sampai bawah itu terlihat sangat sempurna tanpa kesalahan. Rambut coklat keemasannya di cepol tinggi dengan sedikit anak rambut disisi kanan-kiri menghiasi lekuk oval wajahnya. Terdapat satu mahkota cantik dengan bulir-bulir Kristal di atas kepala, menyematkan sebuah _veil_ transparan yang panjangnya menjutai sampai ke batas gaunnya. Anting hingga kalung mutiara juga tak lupa dikenakan. Polesan make-up tipis terkesan natural dan mewah secara bersamaan itu semakin menyempurnakan segalanya.

Luhan. Sang pengantin wanita dengan kecantikan bak Dewi Yunani yang dikaruniainya. Ia sendiri bahkan menatap tak percaya pantulannya di cermin tinggi itu. Hingga terdengar derap langkah pelan yang menuju kerahnya, Luhan menoleh. Mendapati wajah bersimpah air mata pada Ibunya sendiri begitu pula Ibu mertuanya. Kedua wanita paru baya itu serentak memeluk Luhan sayang, sebentar lalu menggenggam tangan gadis cantik ini satu satu. Mereka tersenyum.

"Kau sangat cantik sayang. Mama sungguh bersyukur punya bidadari sepertimu"

"Kau yang terbaik, Luhan. _Umma_ sampai bertanya-tanya kebaikan mana yang Sehun lakukan hingga Tuhan dengan sangat baik hati memberinya seorang Istri seperti Dewi. _Umma_ sangat beruntung punya menantu sepertimu, sayang"

Dan Luhan tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengar segala pujian tulus dari kedua Ibu yang sangat disayanginya ini, Luhan rasa ingin menangis.

"Oh, jangan menangis. Hari bahagiamu tak boleh ada air mata, sayang. Pergilah menyusul Sehun. Ayahmu sudah menunggu di luar pintu" kata Heechul sembari menuntun Luhan untuk diserahkan kepada suaminya.

..

Pintu utama yang di dominasi dengan warna putih terbuka seutuhnya, dan di bantu oleh para anggota yang bertugas. Suara alunan musik pengiring pernikahan semakin terdengar jelas dengan hingga menguasai suara kecil-kecil dari obrolan para hadirin yang berbicara. Sontak semua mata tertuju pada pintu itu, menunggu kehadiran yang sejak tadi membuat penasaran bagaimana rupa serta sosok kecantikannya yang di bilang-bilang hampir menyamai seorang Dewi. Detik demi detik serasa berjalan sangat lamban, padahal waktu tidak pernah mempercepat atau memperlambat pergerakannya. Lalu, saat suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar. Semua senyap, hanya tertinggal alunan musik tadi.

Dan inilah dia. Pengantin wanita yang berjalan anggun dengan lengan mengait erat di siku Ayahnya, layaknya seperti seorang putri Raja yang akan dinikahkan oleh Pangeran tampan yang telah siap menyambut uluran tangannya untuk di genggam. Semua orang diam, namun hati mereka sama-sama berpendapat. Mungkin di jaman modern seperti ini tidak lah lagi ada kehidupan dunia kerajaan seperti sejarah-sejarah sebelumnya. Namun terlihatnya itu salah, karena mereka memantapkan hati dengan memuji sepasang malaikat jelmaan manusia itu layaknya generasi baru dari kalangan bangsawan. Layaknya Raja dan Ratu baru dikehidupan yang sudah berkembang sangat maju, jauh meninggalkan sejarah. Memang Tuhan selalu adil untuk seluruh pengikutnya. Menciptakan yang cantik hanya untuk yang tampan. Mentakdirkan mereka menjadi satu, hingga menciptakan keturunan yang sama cantik dan tampannya pula kelak.

Sehun selalu terpanah atas apa saja yang dikenakan Luhan. Hingga kekagumannya semakin memuncah mana kala kekasihnya itu memakai gaun paling indah yang pernah diciptakan oleh manusia. Membuat senyumnya kian melebar dengan sepasang matanya yang membentuk bulan sabit. Hangeng tanpa ragu langsung memberikan tangan putrinya kepada Sehun, membawa malaikat kesayangannya dengan Heechul untuk di resmikan menjadi seorang istri. Luhan gugup, begitu pun Sehun walau kegugupannya tidak sebanding dengan Luhan yang sedikit bergetar. Lelaki itu meremas tangannya lembut, membuat Luhan menoleh dan disuguhi oleh senyuman tampan meyakinkan hingga memberi Luhan kekuatan melalui sorot matanya yang hangat. Memerintahkan seluruh syaraf Luhan yang terasa tegang dan gemetar menjadi lebih _rileks_. Semua sumpah sudah dibacakan oleh pendeta dan diikuti oleh Sehun dan Luhan dengan lancar. Tanpa terbata, tanpa susah payah, dan tanpa keraguan. Karena kepercayaan mereka jauh di atas segalanya. Cinta mereka dan kasih sayang yang saling serta disetiap deru nafas mereka yang berhembus. Hingga itu semua akan selalu bertahan mulai detik ini sampai Tuhan menjemput mereka kembali pada pangkuan-Nya.

Sehun mengikuti perintah sang pendeta yang menyuruhnya untuk mencium pengantin wanitanya ketika kata 'Ya, saya bersedia' sudah saling mereka ungkapkan. Mereka saling berhadapan hingga Sehun bisa melihat bahwa Luhan yang sudah sah menjadi istrinya itu menangis terisak kecil. Pundaknya berguncang, begitu juga dengan nafasnya yang sesenggukkan. Sehun memang melarang Luhan untuk menangis, namun tidak untuk tangis bahagia. Ia pun sama ingin menangis namun Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Tangannya terangkat dan kedua Ibu jarinya membelai pipi Luhan lembut. Menyeka air mata istrinya dan berkata lirih "Jangan menangis sayang. Aku tau kau bahagia, dan aku lebih bahagia karena ini"

Luhan mengangguk sekali, tersenyum haru dan menutup matanya saat suaminya itu sudah mendorongkan wajahnya untuk mengkikis jarak di antara mereka. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan dengan penuh cinta yang tersalurkan di dalamnya. Sekujur tubuh Luhan menghangat, letupan-letupan bahagia dari jiwanya meledak bagai kembang api besar di malam Natal. Pencarian cintanya telah berakhir, dan seutuhnya Luhan memberikan pada suaminya, Oh Sehun. Segala kehidupan juga jiwanya.

" _Saranghae_ , Oh Luhan" sekali lagi Sehun mengecup kening Luhan sayang

" _Nado Saranghae_ , Oh Sehun. _Nado Saranghae"_ lalu mereka berpelukan dan mengundang tepukan riuh serta ucapan selamat dari semua yang menjadi saksi nyata sumpah mereka.

..

 _Setelah sekian lama aku mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk mengetuk pintu hatiku. Aku menemukannya. Membuka kuncinya yang selalu tertutup rapat. Walau di saat keraguan itu sering kali muncul untuk menghantui segalanya, namun kau datang meyakinkanku. Membuktikannya dengan segala kasih sayang serta ketulusan yang kau berikan. Mengatakan semua ungkapan itu dengan sorot mata teduh penuh kehangatan. Hingga membuatku yakin dan percaya. Menghilangkan segala keresahan dan kubuang selamanya jauh-jauh. Cintamu. Cintaku. Cinta kita terikat. Tuhan menunjukkan takdirnya, hingga aku terjatuh dalam pangkuanmu. Menjadi teman hidupmu. Menjadi tempat sandaranmu. Menjadi orang yang akan selalu setia berpihak kepadamu. Seperti sumpahku di hadapan Tuhan. Begitu pula dengan sumpahmu kepada-Nya._

 _Aku mencintaimu, Oh Sehun._

 _Selamanya sampai Tuhan ikut menjemputku seperti Luna._

 _Luna unnie. Terima kasih._

 _Aku bahagia karena akulah orangnya. Menjadi pilihan terakhir lelaki yang teramat kau cintai. Terima kasih, Luna unnie. Telah menjadi alasan pertemuanku dengan suamiku. Oh Sehun._

-Luhan-

..

..

..

END

..

..

* * *

09 OKTOBER 2016

* * *

Ini udah END loh ya, Hehe. Makasih banget buat semuanya yang udah antusias buat membaca FanFicton karyanya Nad ^^

Pada kasihan sama nasibnya Sehun yang ditinggal Luna atau Luhannya nih?

Tapi, HappyEnding ya kan. Aku gak tau kalau sampai ada yang menangis karena baca Chap satu kemarin, hehe. Aku malah menangis di bagian Chap dua tepatnya di hari pernikahan HunHan, Seolah-olah membayangkan seperti nyata. Jika kalau benar HUNHAN MARRIED! AKAN KUTUNGGU MARRIEDNYA HUNHAN!

Aku sempat pesimis, sih. Takut kalau ceritanya terkesan ngebosenin kalian atau ada yang gak suka.

Tapi, ALHAMDULILLAH semua yang membaca dan kalian yang menempatkan waktu untuk berkomentar di kontak _Review_ responnya bagus semua! Astaga, aku sampai terharu bacanya .

Tentu, juga aku berterimakasih karena udah memberiku beberapa saran serta nasihat yang sangat berguna untuk membuat kemampuan menulis aku lebih baik lagi, juga yang udah mem _follow_ serta mem _favorit_ kan cerita ini. Semangat yang kalian berikan juga membuat _mood_ menulisku meningkat. Semoga dengan ini aku bisa mem _postting_ FF lainnya dan menjadi daftar cerita baru untuk kalian baca ya, Chingudeul.

Selalu tunggu karyaku yang selanjutnya! Karena aku begitu mencintai Hunhan juga HHS. New Story is coming soon~ . Masih dalam tahap penulisan, Oke.

*Gumawo*

HHS JJANG! HHS FOREVER! WE LOVE HHS!

..

_BaekbeeLu_ hhsbee947_


End file.
